


Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon Heroes.

by Keybladeking25



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: All pokemon characters, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Violence, all pokemon including the Galar region
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeking25/pseuds/Keybladeking25
Summary: Sora Osment along with his best friends Riku, Kairi and his classmates begin their own adventure in the pokemon world where they will leave their mark and become Pokemon Masters. Current region Alola.
Relationships: Aqua & Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Namine and Riku, Sora/Kairi, Sora/Lillie, Sora/Lillie/Kairi, Xion and Roxas
Kudos: 2





	1. A New day in Alola

**Author's Note:**

> I adopted this from Hero of Neutrality and he gave me full control of this fic. I plan to have Sora catch all the pokemon from the anime of when Ash goes to Alola including Nebby, Meltan and Poipole.

At the age of fourteen, every child in the Alola Region that aspired to become a pokémon trainer is given a starter Pokemon from Professor Kukui before taking on the island challenge. Two trainers named Sora Osment and Kairi Panitierre were in for an adventure of a lifetime along with their close friends.

. As usual, Sora lay on the shore of the small play island called Destiny Island he and his friends would play on. He was wearing his white and black jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white yellow gloves.

. He napped peacefully without a care in the world as the pristine tides washed over his bare feet. Unbeknownst to Sora, a girl with ruby red hair was making her way down the wooden stairs from the dock. She wore a white top, with a black shirt underneath exposing a small part of her navel. And also a lavender skirt and pink shoes. When she noticed that Sora was asleep, she smiled and rolled her eyes before making her way around him. The girl stood over him and watched as he slept, unable to fight the smile that tugged at her lips.

On his stomach slept a small black and red quadruple feline pokemon. The cat opened his eyes before he jumped off him stirring him from his sleep. Sora woke up and he yawned before he laid back down and Kairi looked down at him with a smile. ""WHOA!"

He turned to see Kairi, one of his best friends and crush, giggling at him. "Gimme a break, Kairi." Said Sora.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing out here." Said Kairi.

"No!" Sora objected. "This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't-ow!"

Kairi smacked him on the back of the head before she laughed. "Come on Sora, Your mom sent me to get you. Today's the day were getting our Starter Pokemon from the professor"

"Oh Yeah!, Come on Let's go Litten!" Sora said standing up and putting his shoes on. "Hey, you got him up Kairi?" asked their best friend Riku. He was a year older than them and standing beside him was a Treecko. a boy with long silver hair. He's wearing a yellow-and-black tank top with white-trimmed, black straps criss crossing his chest and upper back with a white on each end. He a sports pair of gray-trimmed, black gloves with matching black wristbands, dark blue pants with brighter blue baggy pant legs connected with white-studded suspenders and are buckled with small black straps on his ankles. On his hip, he wears a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle. His white-and-blue shoes have white-trimmed, black straps, gray soles, and are decorated with yellow strings on the inner sides, some of which crisscross each other. on his left wrist he had a silver ring with a turquoise crystal with a dragon symbol."Yeah, i was right Riku, he was asleep on the Beach." She said with a smirk.

"Typical" Riku said with a small smirk. Following his friends to their rowboats. Sora, Riku and Kairi rowed back towards Hau'oli City. at their small dock did the three tie up their boats before heading to Sora's house. Sweeping the porch was a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes wearing a Yellow sundress. Sleeping behind her was a Stoutland and stroking his head was two little girls about four with identical brown hair and blue eyes. "Big brothers home!" chirped the two.

"Hey Selena, Solaria" Sora said getting down on his knees and allowed the twins to hug him before his mother came to him with Stoutland. "Good, your awake, You wouldn't want to miss getting your first Pokemon now Sora" His mother said. Meowth and Stoutland now were up as they greeted Litten.

"Yeah, Were supposed to meet Professor Kukui in Iki Town right?" asked Sora putting his hands behind his back.

"That's right, why don't you three head there now." said Kira with a smile. The three friends nodded before bidding farewell to Mrs. Osment before walking down Route 5. Litten followed suitly behind Sora as the three friends arrived to Iki Town. The small village was getting decorated before they heard. "Sora, Riku, Kairi!"

Turning did the three friends look to see several more of their friends had arrived. A girl who had long blonde hair and wearing a white dress and hat. on her back was a pink backpack and in her arms was a white Vulpix with blue eyes.(Lillie and Snowy.)

a short chubby boy with orange hair and brown eyes, wearing a yellow scarf shaped like Pikachu's tail, and his white shirt with a Gameboy color printed on it and brown pants with a belt with badge at the waist and green shoes with lightning designs and blue soles. on his head was a small mouse pokemon much similar to pikachu only it was rounder.(Sophocles and Togedemaru)

a girl with blue eyes and hair, the latter in which she wears a yellow decoration. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with a dark blue undershirt and a short cape behind her back. She also wears blue pants with a wave pattern tightened by a yellow line, which also has a badge attached, and also wears a pair of blue flip-flops. In her arms was a blue seal pokemon(Lana and Popplio)

a dark skinned teenage boy with a muscular build, He has orange and brown hair, in a style resembling fire. He wears red shorts with a black outline and sandals with the same color scheme and he's wearing no shirt, though he does have some black cloth strips on his shoulders bound to his necklace, which has a small badge and feather decorations. He had a ring on his wrist with a red crystal.. (Kiawe)

And the final member of their group was a tanned skinned girl who adorns a pink flower in her green hair and has green eyes. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt with light teal overalls. She wears light teal denim shorts and green shoes with small dark green bows. She also has a golden clover-shaped badge on her waist. In her arms was a small berry like Pokemon (Mallow and Bounsweet.)

"Mallow, Lillie, Sophocles!, Kiawe and Lana!" said Sora waving to them as their friends came over to them. "You two must be excited huh, getting your starters." said Kiawe. They were all in the same class with Kairi;s older sister Namine in the Pokemon School with Kukui as their teacher.

"We sure are" Said Kairi when she looked at the Vulpix in Lillie's arms. "Lillie!, Did your egg hatch into an Alolan Vulpix?" Riku asked looking at Vulpix.

"This is Snowy" said Lillie with a smile. "Snowy these are my friends, Sora, Riku and Kairi."

"Vul" said Snowy with a smile.

"Were all so happy for you Lillie that; your egg finally hatched." said Sora reaching to pet Snowy but she fired Powder Snow and he was frozen in ice. "I forgot to mention that Snowy is a bit shy around new people" Lillie said with a sweatdrop. Lillie used to be afraid of touching pokemon due to an accident she can't remember until she met Sora one day when he and his mother came to her house. Sora's mother owns a grocery store and she delivers food to people all over Alola with her Charizard. Sora saw that she was afraid of touching with pokemon and so he came to help her out with her fear. Since then she has been one of his good friends but he catches her blushing every time he talks to her at School or hanging out with their friends.

Litten fired his ember attack to melt the ice off of Sora who was shaken after being frozen. "Man that's cold!" He said making everyone laugh.

"Alola everyone!" they heard as they turned to see Professor Kukui approaching them with Kahuna Hala. right next to Kukui was his Midday Lycanroc. "Alola Professor" said everyone.

"So Sora, Kairi, you both must be very happy to get your first Pokemon am i right?" asked Kukui with a smile.

"We sure are professor." said the two with a grin.

"Today is your rite of passage Sora and Kairi, today you receive your very own pokemon." said Hala. he pulled out three pokeballs. "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get a Rowlet, Litten or Popplio for you two to choose from but i got these three instead."

Sending out the three Pokemon did they appear right on the stone arena. The first Pokemon was a Pikachu with spiky hair that matched Sora's spiky hair and an Eevee with an unusual tuff of red hair on top of it's head. And the final Pokemon was a Yungoos.

"You may choose which one you like" said Hala taking a step back.

"You go first Kairi" said Sora. She nodded to him before she took a step forward and she crouched on her knees and looked at the three pokemon. She looked at Eevee before she said. "I like your red hair Eevee."

"Vee?" said Eevee tilting it's head making the red swirl move a bit. "I think I made my decision. I want you to be my partner Eevee" said Kairi with a smile.

"Now your turn Sora." said Hala before Sora already made up his mind once he saw Pikachu. He approached Pikachu before he got on his knees. "I like your spikes pikachu," Sora said.

"Pika, Pika" Pikachu said motioning to Sora's hair. "You like my hair too then let's be partners!" Sora said.

"Pika!" said Pikachu

"Let us see if Eevee and Pikachu accepts you as their trainers," said Hala.

Sora and Kairi moved to stand far away from Pikachu and Eevee. Pikachu and Eevee approached them and were by their feet with a smile on their face. Sora picked up Pikachu and Kairi picked up Eevee. "It is decided. They have accepted you as their trainers." said Hala before handing them their pokeballs. "Here is five pokeballs from me," said Kukui handing them each five pokeballs.

"Now then, lets us see how you two fare with your new Pokemon" said Hala before motioning to them to head for the battle arena. Sora and Kairi stood facing each other with Hala as the Referee. Kira arrived with Selena, Solaria, Stoutland and Meowth. Right next to her was a small, elderly woman with thick, grey hair tied into a bun. She is usually seen smiling pleasantly with her eyes closed, though the few times they are seen open, she is shown to have blue eyes like Kairi. She wears a sleeveless, purple dress with a white apron over it. She also wears a dark cloth tied around her neck and a white ring on her left ring finger. Standing next to her was a blonde girl wearing a white dress. In her arms was a sketchbook and beside her was a Smeargle.

"People of Melemele that have gathered here today! As we do yearly, we gather to celebrate and thank our saviour and guardian, the great and grand Tapu Koko. To start the festival, we bring two young trainers to give us all an entertaining battle to please our saviour!. From Hau'oli City is Sora Osment and Kairi Panettiere. Trainers! Pick your Pokemon and let the battle commence!" Hala said raising his hand.

"Pikachu your up!," said Sora.

"Go for it Eevee!" Kairi said.

Both of their pokemon eyed each other ready to battle. Watching them from the trees was a pokemon. It's head and torso are black with white markings on its chest, just above its eyes, and on top of its head. Extending from the top of its head is a large, orange plume with bristles along the back. There is a yellow marking covering the top bristle and half of the bristle below it. The bottom of this crest goes all the way to its neck, where it divides its face in half and creates a beak-like nose. It has small, blue eyes with yellow markings behind them. The lower half of its body is orange with four pointed projections: one short spine on the front and two short spines in the back, with one longer spine between them. These spines resemble a bird's tail feathers. Its thin arms have round, yellow structures encircling its shoulders. On each arm is a shell that appears to be half of a bird mask, and its hands end in two large claws to create a beak for the mask.

The mask itself is mostly yellow with black, orange, and white markings. There are three white triangular markings with black edges on the top of each half of the mask, which create diamond-shapes when the mask is closed. The 'eyes' consist of a white diamond connected to a slightly larger orange diamond, which is inside a larger yellow diamond. Each of these shapes is edged in black. On each half of its beak is an orange triangle with a white rim. There are wing-shaped structures on each side, toward the back.

"Pikachu! Use Tackle!" Sora said starting the battle. Pikachu ran towards Eevee. "Always the one to start huh Sora. Eevee you use Tackle too!" Kairi said. Eevee ran to intercepts Pikachu and both of them clashed with Tackle sending each other back. "That was great Kairi!" Sora said complementing his crush/Best friend.

"You too Sora but try this. Eevee use Swift!" said Kairi.

"Eevee!" said Eevee before she fired several stars towards pikachu. "Dodge it pikachu!" Sora said.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as he dodged the Swift attack. "Now use thunder shock!" said Sora.

Pikachu sent a small bolt of electricity towards Eevee who got shocked from the attack. "Wow, that was pretty good" Lillie said with a smile.

"Yeah but my sister is no slouch either" Namine said from beside her grandma. "Smear, Smeargle." said her smeargle.

"Eevee use Swift one more time" Kairi said giving her starter another attack. Eevee fired more stars with her tail and Pikachu wasn't able to dodge it this time. "Pikachu! You okay?"

"Pika, Pikapi!" said Pikachu giving him a nod. Right before Sora or Kairi can give another when they heard. "KOKO!" A gust of wind came followed by a blur right near both of their feet.

"What was that?" asked Lillie looking confused.

"Tapu Koko," said Hala before he saw two items were near Sora and Kairi's feet. Looking down did the two see a white bracelet was near their feet. On the ring near Sora's feet was a yellow crystal with a thunderbolt and on the one near Kairi's was a brown crystal with an Eevee's tail. "Are these Z-rings?" asked Kairi picking up the one that was near hers as Sora picked up the one he had.

"I made those Z-rings myself, it seems Tapu Koko has taken a liking to you two and gave you a Z-ring from my shop along with an Electrium-Z and Eeveenium-Z. Take them" Hala said with a laugh.

"Thanks sir" said the two before putting on their new Z-rings. "Now let the festival begin!" Hala said as the two went to rejoin their friends and family. The party lasted on until Midnight when the party ended. Sora after bidding farewell to his friends followed his mom home. Pikachu had taken a liking to Selena and Solaria who cuddled the mouse pokemon. Back at the house after putting the twins to bed. Kira looked at her son before she said. "Sora, there is something i want you to have."

Sora curious followed his mom to her bedroom and he took a seat on her bed as she pulled out a crown necklace with a crown chain from her jewelry case. "This necklace was your fathers and before he died, he wanted you to have it." She said handing him the necklace.

'Really, Why didn't Van receive it?' asked Sora holding the necklace.

" He didn't want it and wanted you to have it. The Twins were only born before he died. He's out there right now journeying to get stronger with his Pokemon." said Kira with a soft smile. Vanitas Osment was Sora's older brother of two years and he was out there on his own journey in Alola getting stronger. "I wished he was there when i got Pikachu" said Sora with a small frown.

"Me too son," said Kira before patting his back. "Now off to bed, You have school in the morning and your friends are coming to pick you up to head to Kukui's house.."

"Okay Mom" said Sora before heading to his room. Pikachu and Litten were on his bed when he placed his necklace on the table. Pikachu and Litten laid down beside him before he fell asleep.

The next morning, Sora was woken up by his sisters who were jumping on his stomach. "Wake up Big brother!" they said to him. Yawning did he get up and got into the shower to get clean. Once he was cleaned up, he was back downstairs as his mother was fixing Breakfast. His dad's necklace was on his neck. 'Morning Son, did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered her before helping himself to some eggs and toast. Pikachu and Litten dug in to some Pokemon food mixed with local fruit with Stoutland and Meowth. "Pikachu is so cute big brother" Selena said looking at Pikachu from her spot on the table. Pikachu climbed onto the table and nuzzled her cheek making her giggle. The Osments finished their breakfasts and Sora helped his mother clean up. Kira made lunches for her children.

"Hey Sora!" said Kairi from the screen door. Her Eevee was on her head with a smile. "Hi Kairi, were just about ready" Sora said with a wave to her as Kira was putting the twins backpacks on. "Now off to Kukui's House and then to the pokemon school," said Kira handing them their lunches.

"Yes Mom" Said Sora.

"Ok Mommy" said the twins.

"We'll see you later Stoutland, Meowth and Litten" Sora said but Litten was beside his feet and his pokeball was near his foot. The cat rolled the pokeball with his nose. "Meow"

"I think Litten wants to be your pokemon Sora," Said Kairi.

"Really?" Sora said before he got on his knees and looked down to Litten who has been apart of his family since he and his mom adopted him and Stoutland from underneath the bridge they lived under five years ago ."You want to be my pokemon Litten?"

"Meow" Nodded Litten. Sora picked up Litten's pokeball with a smile and Litten climbed on his other shoulder. "Alright, let's get going, Riku's meeting us at the school."

"Have a good day at school kids" Kira said waving to them rom the front door with Meowth and Stoutland. Sora, Kairi, Pikachu, Eevee and the twins hurried to Professor Kukui's house which wasn;t too far from Sora's house down the road. Sora knocked on the door and Kukui answered. "Good, Your both here. Come on in."

They followed him inside to his lab which was in the basement. They watched as the Professor was typing away at his computer. In Sora''s hands was a strange device, according to Kukui, it was a Poké Dex. However it was missing a power source. Suddenly the electricity went wild, as Lycanroc began to whimper. Suddenly, a Rotom appeared from an outlet, before charging into the Poké Dex. Caught off guard Sora and Kairi examined the dex expecting something to happen. Suddenly the Poké Dex sprung to life, as a face appeared it. It didn't take long to realize that Rotom is the Poké Dex.

Rotom then began scanning the room, as greeted him with Alola.

_"Language selection complete."_

"Woah it talked." said the four children

"Rotom, please lend Sora and Kairi a helping hand, from now on." Kukui spoke.

_"Understood, Sora and Kairi user registration complete. Poke Dex, now loading."_ Few seconds went by before Rotom spoke up again. "_100% Alola! Nice to meet you Sora and Kairi."_

"Wow, we can even have a conversation." Kairi asked.

_"Of course, Rotom Dex to equip with an assortment of languages. I have been program to communicate with people of all different kinds. I am also a self learning pokedex for i take pictures of Pokemon and add their data to my memory"_ Rotom stated proudly.

"Awesome!" Sora stated.

_"Awesome! Does not compute. Does not compute."_ Rotom said in confusion.

"Sora was just said, he was very impressed with your capabilities." Kukui answered him.

_"I understand, awesome means excellent. I'm other words Rotom Dex is excellent."_ Rotom stated proudly.

A few minutes went by, as Kukui introduced himself, and Rotom explained his capabilities. "Can you scan our pokemon for us? Asked Sora.

_"Sure can! And i can tell you what moves they know."_ said Rotom before he scanned Pikachu,._ Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current. Gender Male, Ability Lightning Rod, Moves, Tackle, Thundershock, Leer, Quick attack and the Egg moves Volt Tackle and Thunder Punch. Note the egg moves are locked. Zzzzzt_"

"Egg moves?" asked Sora looking at Kukui confused.

"It's a move that Pokemon can learn from it's parents that it cannot normally learn." Kukui explained to them. The four nodded before Sora said to pikachu "Not bad of a moveset pikachu, Lets work together and make you stronger."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said with determination.

_"If you pull on a pikachu's tail, they bite._" said Rotom pulling Pikachu's tail leading to everyone getting shocked by the mouse.

_"It doesn't bite you!, it shocks you!"_ Rotom screeched in pain. Pikachu stops and everyone is charred from the thundershock attack. "So that's what a Thundershock feels like" Muttered Kairi in a daze. Her red hair a bit messy. "Don;t do that ever again" Sora said looking at Rotom as Kairi was cleaning the twins of the soot and fixing their hair.

_"Now lets do Litten next_" Rotom said before scanning Litten. _"Litten, the Fire Cat Pokémon. A Fire type. Litten show few emotions and prefer being alone. It takes time to build any level of trust. Male, ability Blaze, moves known are Ember, Scratch, Fire Fang, Growl and the egg move Heat Wave."_

"Those are good Litten, no Doubt you been training with Stoutland right?" asked Sora scratching Littens ear's earning a pur from the fire cat.

_"Now for Eevee."_ said Rotom before he scanned Kairi's Eevee. _"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. A Normal type. Eevee can evolve into many different Pokémon, Gender Female, AbilityAdaptability, Hidden Ability, Anticipation, Moves known- Tackle,Last Resort, Swift, Tail Whip and the egg moves Charm and Fake Tears."_

"Wow Eevee, those are great moves" Kairi commented to her starter in her arms.

"Vee!" said Eevee with a smile.

"Now then lets head on over to the Pokemon School because i already know what today;s lesson is going to be about." Kukui said with a smile.

"Yes Professor" the four said before they followed him out of the house. Getting into his jeep did he drove them towards the school. Arriving at the school at the same time as Lillie who got out of her Limo with Snoey in her arms. "Hi Lillie" Sora waved to her with his goofy smile. Lillie blushed a bit which was caught by a smirking Kairi before she returned "Hi Sora,"

_"Hello to you as well"_ said Rotom taking Lillie off guard by the talking Rotom. "This is RotomDex, He was given to us by the professor, isn't he cool!" Sora said with a grin.

_"I am Awesome!"_ Rotom said with confidence.

"Hey is that a Rotom Dex?" Riku said coming over to them with Namine. Treecko and Smeargle were beside them looking at Rotom.

"Yeah, Professor Kukui gave Rotomdex to us, isn;t he cool Riku" Sora said.

"Yeah, he sure is," Riku said before giving his best friend a noogie. Moments later did Sophocles, Togedemaru, Lana and her sisters Sarah and Harper, Mallow and Bounsweet arrived to the school. "Alright, Sel, Sol, I'll pick you up later right here okay" Sora said with a smile.

"Okay big brother" They said before giving him and Kairi one last hug before they went over to their teacher Aerith Gainsborough. Right next to her was a Sylveon. "Alright children come along," she said with a soft smile before leading them into the school.

"So were waiting on Kiawe?, Where is he?" asked Namine.

"He's on his way, He's finishing his last delivery to Ula'Ula Island." said Mallow holding Bounsweet.

"Hold it right there!"

The class turned to see Three trainers wearing black shirts with a skull a crossbones on it, they also had bandannas, and a white cap.

. "Oh no, Not Team Skull" Mallow said holding her head in annoyance.

"We'll be taking all your Pokemon with us." said Tupp.

"You always say that but in the end, your guys always get your butts kicked by us" Riku said before he said. "Treecko! Let's show these guys we don't mess around!"

"Treecko!" Treecko took his spot on the field. "Pikachu, Litten, you guys go for it!" Sora said as Litten and Pikachu went to join Treecko.

"You help out too Eevee" Kairi said to her starter who joined them. A heavy thud was heard as Kiawe and his charizard landed beside them. "Don't forget about me, Turtonator, come on out!" He said.

Kiawe sent out his faithful starter pokemon Turtonator who landed besides the other pokemon. Turtonator is a bipedal, turtle-like Pokémon with a spiny shell. Its skin is a muted green and only visible on its limbs, tail, head, and neck. On top of its head is an additional shell with many points around the brim. This extra shell has a black center, yellow in the middle, and a red outer rim. Its eyes have black markings around the bottom, and it has a tubular, yellow snout with a single, large nostril. it has a wide mouth with the lower lip marked by a jagged yellow line extending from its nose. On each side of Turtonator's long neck are two short, triangular projections. Its front legs have mitten-like hands, while its hind feet have claw-like red growths around them. Most of its tail is also covered by red plating, which has fin-like projections. The shell that encases its body has a red underside with a star-shaped, yellow-rimmed hole in the center. The back of the shell has a yellow center with several spikes: four large spikes with red bases form a star-shape in the center with four smaller spikes around them.

Tupp, Zipp and Rapp sent out several Zubats, Salandits, Yungoos and a Garbodor to battle.

"Hey Rotom, can you scan them for us?" asked Sora.

"_No problem, it's what i can do_" Rotom said before scanning the pokemon and taking photos.

_"Zubat, blind Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight."_

_"Yungoos, the Loitering Pokémon. Gumshoos, the Stakeout Pokémon. Both are Normal types. Yungoos have sturdy fangs and jaws, and when they evolve into Gumshoos, they gain a certain tenacity and patience."_

_"Salandit, the Toxic Lizard Pokémon. A Poison and Fire type. Salandit lives in volcanoes and dry rocky places. They're very dangerous Pokémon that attack after releasing a sweet-smelling poisonous gas!"_

_"Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokémon and the evolved form of Trubbish. When Garbodor inhales garbage, it becomes part of its body. The fingertips on Garbodor's right hand spray a powerful liquid poison."_

"Go for it guys," Mallow cheered with Sophocles and Lana. Watching from afar was Tapu Koko hidden in the trees.

"Yungoos use Bite," said Tulip

"Everyone else Tackle attack!" said the other two grunts. Their pokemon charged towards the gang until Turtonator had his back to them. They touch the spines as it exploded sending them back. "What just happened?" asked Kairi. This was the first time for her seeing Turtonator battle.

""If something touches the spine on Turntonators back it, explodes Kairi." said Kiawe.

"Wow, That;s awesome Turtonator!" Sora said to Turtonator who gave him a thumbs up. Sora then gave his command to his two pokemon. "Pikachu use Tackle, Litten use Ember."

"Eevee you use Swift!" Kairi said.

"Treecko Bullet seed!" Riku said.

Pikachu ran towards and tackled one of the zubats and Litten fired a fireball towards the Yungoos. Eevee fired her swift attack and Treecko fired his bullet seed towards the rest of the Pokemon. All of Team Skulls pokemon took damage from the attacks. "Way to go Eevee, Exellent Swift!" Kairi said praising her starter.

"Vee!" said Eevee.

"Salandit use Flame Burst on Eevee!" Tupp ordered. Salandit fired a Flame Burst attack towards Eevee. "Pikachu use Thundershock to block that Flame Burst!" Sora said.

"Pikachu!" pikachu shouted using Thundershock to block the Flame Burst. "Aww, he's defending his girlfriends pokemon!" saidRapp with heart eyes,

"Were not Dating!" Sora and Kairi shouted at the same time before they blushed after saying that. Riku and Kiawe smirked, Sophocles rolled his eyes and the girls giggled. "Guys, let me finish this" said Kiawe as he and turtonator prepared to use their Z-move.

"Oh no not that!" said the grunts

"Time for me to finish this." Kiawe stated as began a dance with his Z-Ring.

"My full body, and soul! My whole body, burns like a red hot flames of the Akala Mountains! Inferno Overdrive!"

Kiawe shouted as light growing from him, and began flowing into Turtonator, before it launched an extremely large fireball. Once It hit the Yungoos, it creates a large explosion before creating a lot of smoke. Once it cleared, all of Team Skull's pokemon were knocked out, The three members of Team Skull returned them,they rode off on the bikes.

"Way to finish them off Kiawe." Sora said to his friend.

"And you guys were great with Pikachu, Litten and Eevee" Kiawe said.

"You think so Kiawe?" asked Kairi looking at the Akala native.

"You both will get there with your pokemon, The same with you Lillie," Kukui said with a soft school bell rang before the team followed Kukui inside the school.


	2. The Guardians Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is challenge to a battle by Tapu Koko

"Alright everyone, today's lesson is on Regional Variants" Kukui announced to the class as they were all at their seats. The seating arrangement was Sora, Kairi and Riku in the front, Namine, Kiawe, and Sophocles in the middle and Lana, Mallow and Lillie in the back with the last two members of their class. Sora's Cousin Roxas McCartney and Kairi's Cousin Xion Stoner. They were also a year older than them. They live on Akala Island in Heahea City with their closest friends.

"Regional Variants Professor?" asked Kairi raising her hand.

"Yes Kairi, some Pokemon change to adapt to their environment, take Snowy for example." Kukui said looking at Snowy who was playing with Pikachu, Eevee Togedemaru, Bounsweet, and Popplio. Turtonator, Roxas's Emboar and Xions Serperior watched them with smiles. Litten was sound asleep on Sora's lap as always.

"Lillie, What type is an Alolan Vulpix?" Kukui asked Lillie.

"Alolan Vulpixes are an Ice Type and Ninetales is an Ice and Fairy Type." Lillie answered the question.

"That;s correct Lillie," Kukui said with a smile before he looked at Sora. "Sora, what type is an Alolan Sandshrew and Sandslash?"

"Ice and Steel Professor Kukui" Sora answered the question. "That's right, here to help me out with our lesson today is Principal Samson Oak. "

"Alola, Everyone," Samson Oak said entering the room, He bears a resemblance to Samual Oak of Kanto only he had long white hair. Normally his attire was a hawaiian shirt and brown shorts but he was wearing an Kanto Exeguttor outfit. "I see we have some new faces." said Principal Oak noticing Pikachu, Eevee and Snowy. "Yeah we got our starters and Lillie's egg hatched." said Sora.

"Then let me be the first to Dewgongraduate you on becoming trainers." Samson Oak said before he took out a pokeball and released an Alolan Exeggutor and Kanto Vulpix. . "Now for example. I will be using my Exeggutor for the demonstration as well as this Vulpix my cousin sent me from Kanto."

"Wow that's a first time for me seeing a red Vulpix" Kiawe said looking at the Kanto Vulpix. Rotom quickly scanned the pokemon

_"Exeggutor, Alolan Form, A Grass and Dragon Type. The strong sunlight of the Alola region has awakened the power hidden within Exeggcute. This is the result."_

_"Vulpix, Alola Form. The Fox Pokémon. An Ice type. Vulpix is covered in white fur and was discovered on Mount Lanakila. Its breath can reach a temperature of 60 below zero, freezing anything it touches. And that Vulpix? It's a Fire type. When carefully groomed, its six tails can be extremely beautiful"_

"Wow so Kanto Vulpixes are Fire Type. I didn't know that" Riku stated after hearing that.

"Presicly, Kanto Sandshrew and Sandslash are Ground types, Marowak is also a ground type and Muk is a Poison Type. Kanto Meowth and Persians are normal types but their Alolan Counterparts are Dark types. Alolan Ratata and Raticates are part Dark as well. " Samson explained before he pointed to his Exeguttor. He continued his lecture. "Like Rotom pointed out. The reason why Alolan Exeggutors have grown taller is because of Alola's Climate, Alola is warm and sunny all year long so it's a perfect climate for Exeggcute and Exeggutors to thrive on. Its almost how an Alolan exeggutor looks exactly as it's supposed to be."

"Of course this is the result of it living in an ideal environment and that's why we call them a regional Variants." Kukui added.

"Now, who can tell me what type is a Kanto Exeggutor? Namine?" asked Samson.

"Grass and Psychic?" Answered Namine.

"Correct." said Samson before Roxas raised his hand. "You have a question Roxas?"

"Is it true that the tail of an Alolan Exeggutor has a mind of its own Principal Oak?" asked Roxas.

"Yes that's true Roxas, so if you ever encounter an Alolan Exeggutor, Be weary of it;s tail." said Samson. Xion raised her hand. "Yes Xion,"

'My Dad just came back from the Galar Region and he said that Weezing, Zigzagoon and Linoone also have regional variants there. Galerian Weezing is a Poison and Fairy Type while Zigzagoon and Linoone are Dark and Normal types, Also Galarian Linoone evolves into a new pokemon called Obstagoon." Xion said.

"Amazing, it seems were learning more about Pokemon everyday." Kukui said Before Samson recalled his two pokemon before taking his leave and Kukui went with him to talk about something leaving the class to have time to themselves before lunch break. "Popplio, make a Balloon" said Lana.

Popplio made a water balloon before it popped making her laugh. Sophocles was typing away at his holo computer. "Togedemaru, Charge Program"

Tgedemaru began running on the wheel next to his desk. Lillie walked over to Mallow with her Ipad. "Mallow, The Recipe you came up with, if you add Mago Berry or Aguav Berry. The pokemon food would be better balanced. "

"Lillie your the best, I'll try it with brunch today. Thank you" Mallow said with a smile before standing up and going to cook lunch for everyone since they were celebrating Sora, Kairi and Lillie becoming trainers.

"I'm happy to help" She said with a smile of her own. While Mallow cooked their lunch. Sora, Riku, Roxas and Kiawe raced each other with the Ride Tauros at the school while everyone cheered at the sidelines. It was a close one but in the end it ended between a tie between Sora and Riku.

They were all back at the Classroom with Mallow and Kairi bringing our lunch for everyone. "Lunch is served!" Mallow declared before putting down the food for everyone to enjoy. The pokemon ate their food with smiles on their faces. "Is it yummy popplio?" asked Lana earning a nod from her starter. "I followed your recipe to the tee Lillie." said Mallow.

"It's very tasty But it's also healthy pokemon food" Lillie said with a smile.

"I love your cooking Mallow," said Roxas digging in his plate.

"Yeah. Aina's Restaurant is the best, I don;t think i would be able to eat anywhere else." said Sophocles. The group ate the lunch and it was one of the best lunches they ever eaten. Sora was about to get more when he heard a cawing sound. "Hey you guys hear that?" asked Sora standing up. Suddenly Tapu Koko, appeared in front of Sora, causing him to jump back.

"Melemele Island Guardian! Tapu Koko!" exclaimed Riku. Everyone was taken back that they were meeting Tapu Koko in the flesh. Rotom quickly took pictures of the guardian. _"Tapu Koko, The Land Spirit Pokemon, The lightning-wielding guardian deity of Melemele, Tapu Koko is brimming with curiosity and appears before people from time to time."_

Tapu Koko then moved with speed unlike any other before it grabbed Sora's necklace and took off into the forest. "My Necklace!, come on Pikachu" Sora Said before he gave chase after Tapu Koko.

"Whats the deal with the necklace?" asked Kiawe.

"It belonged to his Dad, His mom gave it to him just yesterday" Kairi said before going after Sora. The rest of the group followed suit behind him.

Following Tapu Koko, Sora ending up in a clearing in the forest. Where Tapu Koko, was waiting for him, he then returned Sora's necklace, before taking a battle stands. The other just arrived in time to see, Tapu Koko activate his ability Electric Terrain. Once that was done Tapu Koko motion for Sora and Pikachu to make the first move.

"Sora, Electric Terrain makes electric moves more powerful!" Lillie called out to Sora.

This caused Sora to look at her, and gave her a thumbs up. Taking his battle stands, Sora called out his first move. "Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

"Pi-Ka." Pikachu shouted as he moved in for a Quick Attack and tackled the island guardian but it wasn't even fazed by the attack. Tapu Koko then glowed in a rainbow of colors, before charging at Pikachu. "Dodge it quick!"

Pikachu dodged the attack as Tapu Koko now looked at them. "Tapu Koko is too strong," said Riku.

However Tapu Koko charged towards Sora, which caused him to try and block it. Tapu Koko then stopped in front of Sora, before touching the Z-Crystal causing it to glow. "Huh?" Sora said looking at the crystal.

Tapu Koko nodded before moving back. Sora asked "You want me to use a Z-move?"

Tapu Koko nodded before Sora activated the Crystal before he and Pikachu did the Electric type pose with Tapu Koko guiding them. The pose complete did Sora said. "Get ready Pikachu! Use Gigavolt Havoc!"

Pikachu formed the Electric Z-move before firing it towards Tapu Koko. "The Electric type Z-move!" Roxas exclaimed.

"It's Gigavolt Havoc wow!" said Kukui. Tapu Koko blocked the Z-move by concealing himself as the attack struck him.. Everyone braced themselves as the smoke cleared away. Tapu Koko had little damage done to him. Nodding to Sora did he took off. Then was quite surprise at this recent event as his friend walked up to him. He didn't know why Tapu Koko, was so interested in him, but he knew one thing. This wouldn't be their last encounter.

Class went on for the rest of the day talking about Sora's battle with Tapu Koko. After school Sora, Kairi and Riku were waving goodbye to their friends. Kiawe took off on his charizard with Roxas and Xion hitching a ride from him. Sophocles, Lana, Sarah, Harper and Mallow walked in one direction and Lillie getting in her limo with Snowy.

"I can't believe what an exciting day," said Kairi as the five of them began to walk to their homes. "Did you really battle Tapu Koko big brother?" asked Selena.

"I did, but i wonder why Tapu Koko is interested in me?" said Sora confused.

"Maybe he knows how much you are loved on Melemele Sora, Don't forget you always help out a Pokemon or someone in need." said Namine.

"Smear, Smeagle" Smeargle agreed with her trainer. The five of them continued down the dirt road when Pikachu's ears picked up. "Pika!" said Pikachu pointing in front of them. Playing with each other was two quadruped, canine Pokémon. It is primarily light brown with a darker brown muzzle, paws, and ear tips. It has large blue eyes, button ears, a short muzzle with a triangular pink nose, and a short tuft of fur on each cheek. Around its neck is a ruff of grayish-white fur stubbed with dark brown pebbles. The dark brown markings on its paws extend to a thin point on each wrist and ankle. It has a grayish-white tail that curls tightly over its back and is covered in fluffy fur.

"Rockruffs" Sora said as Rotom took pictures of the two pokemon. _"Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon. A Rock type. Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. They train themselves by running around. Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc, which has two different forms based on when it evolves. It evolves into Midday Form Lycanroc during the day and Midnight Form Lycanroc during the night. Furthermore, when it gets close to evolving, Rockruff's temperament becomes more aggressive, and it tends to act more independent. It's common for it to disappear and then return after it has evolved."_

"Yeah that is true, I Remember how my Rockruff acted before he evolved into Midnight Lycanroc" said Riku.

The two puppy pokemon stopped their playing before they saw the trainers, the Rockruffs run towards them and jumps onto Sora's face and begins to lick his face affectionately, ""Stop it!" Sora laughed. "That also hurts too!"

"Oh such little cuties!" Kairi gushed. Kairi took out two pieces of Pokémon food and offered it to the Rockruffs who take the food with a smile. "Aw, so Cute" exclaimed the twins.

"Riku do they belong to anyone?" Namine asked looking around for anyone to come claim the Rockruffs.

"No, i think these two are wild Pokemon. Hey Sora, Kairi, now would be your chance to get yourselves a Rockruff." Riku pointed out.

Sora and Kairi looked at the two puppy pokemon before they smiled at them. "Do you two want to be our pokemon?, we promise to take very good care of you" Kairi said to the Rockruff she was looking at. "Ruff" said Rockruff.

Sora and Kairi carefull tapped the pokeball's on their noses and the two pokemon were sucked in. The two didn't resist capture. "Alright!, We jusy caught a Rockruff!" They said in unison befoe blushing. Riku and Namine laughed at them while the twins were confused. "Come on out Rockruff." They said releasing their Rockruffs. Both of them had smiles on their face before they walked on to their and Riku live right next to Sora's house. "Hey Riku, Battle me!" Sora said looking at Riku. they were on the beach not that far from their houses.

Riku smirked before he said. "I was waiting for you to challenge me Sora."

Riku and Sora face each other with Kairi acting as the ref. Namine, Selena and Solaria watched from the sidelines. "Alright Treecko your up!" Said Riku as Treecko took his spot on the beach ready to battle.

Rotom scanned Treecko for Sora and Kairi. "_Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life."_

"Since Treecko is a Grass Type, Litten would be the best choice. Litten i choose you!" Sora said as Litten took his spot on the field. "Way to pay attention since Litten has the advantqge but don't underestimate Treecko" Riku said to Sora with a smirk

"Never Riku, Litten use Ember" said Sora starting the battle. Litten shot a ball of fire towards Treecko who waited for the attack. "Treecko Dodge it!" Riku said.

Treecko dodged the attack with his speed as the fireball missed him, "it so fast!" commented Rotom taking pictures. "Treecko used Leaf Storm!" said Riku.

"Treecko!" Treecko shouted before firing his leaf storm attack towards Litten. Litten took a bit of damage from the attack but he wasn't throwing in the towel yet. "You still good to go Litten?" asked Sora.

"Meow!" said Litten.

"Great!, use Fire Fang" said Sora.

Litten formed his fire fang attack and bit down on Treecko who took damage from the attack since fire types have advantage over grass types. "Not bad Sora, but were just getting started, Treecko use Pound!" Riku said.

"Litten use Scratch!" Sora said. Litten and Treecko went at each other with Scratch and Pound as they fought for what felt like ages before Treecko manage to hit Litten good with his pound attack, "Litten! Hang on in there!"

"Finish it off with Leaf Storm" said Riku.

Treecko fired another Leaf Storm which sends poor litten flying into the tree and knocks him out. "Litten is unable to Battle, the victor of this battle goes to Riku" Kairi said.

"Litten!" Sora shouted running over to Litten and picked him up. "Meow?" said Litten looking a bit down since he lost.

"You were awesome Litten, Thank you for giving it all you got" Sora said petting the cat. He looked at Riku who came over to him with Treecko. "You gave it your all Sora despite you only being a trainer for one day, You get stronger in no time.."

"Yeah," said Sora shaking his best friends hand. Kairi said "We better get going to help Grandma at the Flower shop.. We'll see you guys later "

Kairi, Namine, Eevee, Rockruff and Smeargle headed back towards the city. Riku and Sora watched them go as Sora's gaze was on Kairi retreating form. "Sora, just tell her how you feel," said Riku.

"I know, but I don;t want to ruin our friendship." said Sora looking away. To him. Kairi is the most Beautiful girl in the world.

"You won't know unless you try, Besides, we all seen the way you look at each other" Riku

said with a smirk making Sora blush red. Laughing at his friend did Riku turn to head home while Sora and his sisters headed to their mom's shop. Her grocery store wasn;t that far from the marketplace. Sora introduced his new Rockruff to his mom who greeted the puppy with a belly rub. She was also not expecting Sora to come home with a Rotom Dex, Sora and Kairi would alternate between where Rotom would stay with. Sora then helped his mom run the store while the twins played with his pokemon.

**/Kairi/**

"Thank you and come again" Kairi said to a customer who left her grandma's shop with flowers. Namine and Smeargle were sweeping the floor while their grandma was watering the flowers. "That should be our last customer for the day, Namine, Kairi, lets head home" said their grandma.

"Okay Grandma" said The two before helping their grandma lock up the store.

"Saur!" Said Mrs. Panettiere's Venusaur. Using her vines she placed her trainer on her before they headed to their home. They saw that the lights were on in Sora's house and Riku's house meaning they were home as well. Kairi and Namine helped their grandma fix dinner and feed their Pokémon. Dinner was silent with Kairi telling her grandma about Sora's battle with Tapu Koko.

'No doubt that Tapu Koko likes Sora because he is very well liked around Melemele island." said their Grandma with a chuckle.

Sora was always there to help people out with their groceries or to hold the doors for them. Sometimes he helps rescue little children's pokemon for them and then he helped Lillie with her fear of touching pokemon. "Yeah," Kairi said with a dreamy smile thinking about him. Namine snickered at her little sister because she has a major crush on Sora. The two helped their grandmother clean up before she sent them up to bed since they have school in the morning. The two bid goodnight to their grandma and Venusaur before going to their bedrooms. Kairi in her sleepwear which was a black tank top and blue boy shorts looked outside her window. Rockruff and Eevee were sound asleep on her bed. /Good night Sora/ she said to herself before getting into the bed next to her pokemon. Sleep took her as she dreamed of a certain spiky haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora-Pikachu(Male), Litten(Male), Rockruff(Male)
> 
> Kairi-Eevee(Female), Rockruff(Female)
> 
> Riku-Treecko(Male), Lycanroc(Midnight Form-Mentioned),
> 
> Kiawe-Turtonator(Male)
> 
> sophocles-Togedemaru(Female)
> 
> Lana-Popplio(Female)
> 
> Mallow-Bounsweet(Female)
> 
> Lillie-Snowy-Alolan Vulpix(Female).
> 
> Roxas-Emboar(Male)
> 
> Xion-Serperior(Female)


	3. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang catch some new pokemon.

"Alright Pikachu use Thundershock again!" Sora commanded from the beach.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as he fired a thundershock at the rock he was using for taget practice. He and his Pokémon were getting some training in before school. "Litten use ember and Rockruff use Rock Throw!"

Litten fired his Ember attack and Rockruff let loose his Rock throw attack towards the rock. Sora had Rotom scanned Rockruff's moveset for him,. His gender is male, his ability is Own Tempo and his moveset was Rock Throw, Bite, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Happy Hour and the egg move Crush Claw.

Sora watched his three pokemon train when he heard. "Hey Sora!" Turning he saw Riku, Kairi and Namine coming to him with their pokemon. Riku's Lycanroc was out as Rockruff went to greet it;s counter evolved form. "I see your getting some training done." said Kairi.

_"He's been at it for the last hour and i have been collecting the data "_ said Rotom who was recording their session.

"I just learned that my Rockruff knows Thunder Fang and Fire Fang, pretty cool huh" Sora said.

"Really, those moves would be good against Ice, Water or Grass types. Hey Rotom would you mind scanning my Rockruff for me?" Kairi asked the pokedex.

_"Sure thing Kairi,_" said Rotom before scanning Kairi's Rockruff "_Your Rockruff is Female, It's ability is Vital Spirit, Moves known are Rock Slide, Growl, Bite, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang and the egg move Crush Claw."_

"What's Own Tempo?' asked Sora confused.

_"Own Tempo prevents any pokemon that have this ability to not be affected by Confusion zzzt"_ Rotom said. Heading inside did Sora pick up his lunch before he bid farewell to his mother as he, his sisters walked to the pokemon school with his friends .Arriving to the Pokemon School and waiting for them was Kiawe, Roxas and Xion. "Looks like we beat you guys first." said Roxas before fistbumping his cousin while Xion hugged Kairi and Namine. Selena and Solaria went with Aerith towards their class. Lillie's Limo pulled up and moments later did she come out with Snowy and a light brown, canine Pokémon with a short snout. Its face has long, cream fur, which forms a mustache and a three-pointed crest. Its ears are large and perked, and it has a black nose. It has shaggy dark blue fur covering its body and short tail. This hard, thick fur serves to protect Herdier from attacks. It has four short legs, with three-toed paws.

The new pokemon went towards Sora and jumped on him and began licking his face affectionally. "Hey easy Herdie! Laughed Sora as Herdie got off him as Lillie giggled. "Herdie wanted to come with me"

Rotom scanned the pokemon "_Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Lillipup. Always obedient and faithful to their Trainers, Herdier have helped them raise other Pokémon since long ago."_

"Hey is that a Herdier?" asked Sophocles coming towards them with the rest of the team. "Yep, I've had Herdie since I was little and he was a Lillipup ." Lillie siad with a smile before she remembered how she pushed him away because of her fear. Sora saw the look Lillie had before he moved over and pulled her into a huig. "Your not that person anymore Lillie," he said to her.

She returned the hug before she said. "Thanks Sora."

"No problem" Sora answered with his goofy smile. Kairi's smile was big before she said to her thoughts "**and that is why i love you Sora, You always put others before yourself./**

She noticed that Lillie melted into his arms which made her wonder, **/Does Lillie like Sora too?/** She thought as The two broke apart before they went to find Kukui and Samson. They found them waiting for them. " Alright class for today, let's do some field work, Sora, Kairi and Lillie, lets go catch some pokemon So I'll Destiny Bond them, to you guys."

_"Destiny Bond."_ Rotom said, as began explaining the move._"A ghost type move, After using this move, if the user faints, the Pokémon that landed the knockout hit also faints. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession."_

"Very good Rotom," Kukui said.

"Now have fun" Samson said as the group headed out to go catch some pokemon. In the forest behind the Pokemon School, They walked on to look for some Pokemon to catch. "I've got a hunch saying were about to encounter a wild pokemon soon" Sora said to his friends when he was right as a small Pokémon whose body is almost entirely hidden under a rag that looked like a Pikachu.

"A Mimikyu, i read about it in a book once. " said Lillie.

"Mimikyu?" asked Sora.

_"Here Allow me._" Rotom said before scanning Mimikyu. _"Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon. A Ghost and Fairy type. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu, but little is known about this Pokémon. It's said that a scholar who once tried to look inside met his end."_

"I think it looks cute, im gonna catch it" Kairi said before she looked at her starter. "Go for it Eevee."

"Vee!" said Eevee before she jumped onto the field. Mimikyu formed a Shadow Ball attack before firing it at Eevee. "Dodge it quick Eevee!" Kairi said.

Eevee dodged the Shadow Ball but Mimikyu came in with Play Rough and Eevee wasn;t able to dodge it and was pummeled by the disquise pokemon. Eevee was sent flying before she recovered. "That is one strong Mimikyu" Xion said.

"Eevee you okay?" asked Kairi concerned for her starter.

"Vee!" said Eevee before Kairi made the decision to call Eevee back. "Sorry Eevee but you don;t know any Ghost type moves, this is a battle for Rockruff, Rockruff i choose you!"

Rockruff appeared in Eevee's place ready for battle. Mimikyu formed a Shadow Claw attack and aims it at Rockruff. "Rockruff dodge it and use Rock Slide!" said Kairi.

Rockruff jumped back to avoud the Shadow Claw before making Rocks appear above Mimikyu and they hit the Disquise pokemon. But Mimikyu's ability Disquise activates reducing the damage. "Rockruff use Thunder Fang!" Kairi said.

Rockruff formed her Thunder Fang attack and bit down Mimikyu dealing some damage to it. Mimikyu's tail glowed with a ghostly aura before smacking Rockruff away. "That was Wood Hammer," said Rotom.

"Hang in there Rockruff!" Mallow said cheering on Kairi's Rockruff.

"Rockruff use Rock Slide one more time!" Kairi said. Rockruff howled as more rocks appeared above Mimikyu and the attack hits Mimikyu as Kairi pulled out a Luxury Ball. "I've been saving this pokeball for a good catch. Luxury Ball go!"

She then threw the Luxury Balll at it, as it connected. the ball shook a few times before it stopped, confirming capture. Kairi's eyes sparkled as Rockruff returned to her with the Luxury Ball. "I just caught a Mimikyu!"

"Eevee!" "Ruff!" her two pokemon cheered alongside her happy to have a new friend. "Congraduations on your capture Kairi" Namine said to her sister.

"Thank Nam" said Kairi before she tossed the pokeball up. "Come on out Mimikyu!"

Mimikyu appeared in a flash of light looking at her. Kairi got on her knees before she said. "Mimikyu, Lets become great freinds!" she said offering her hand to her new pokemon. Mimikyu formed a Shadow claw and shook her hand before she climbed on her shoulder. "Let;s keep searching for pokemon guys" said Sora as the team continued on their search for pokemon when they came across two small, insectoid Pokémon. one has a white body with three nubs on either side resembling simple legs. There are two yellow spots on its side. Its head is dominated by two large, yellow mandibles with reddish-orange tips. The rest of its head is brown and has a reddish-orange structure with a yellow rim on top. It has large, black eyes with white pupils. The other was a Shiny version of it.

"Those are Grubbin" said Sora as Rotom scanned them. "_Grubbin; The Larva Pokémon: A bug type. Its strong jaw enables it to scrape trees, and slurp out the sap. It normally lives underground."_

"Got it, Pikachu use thundershock on the Shiny Grubbin" said Sora.

"Pikachuuuuu!" Pikachu shouted, sending a small amount of electricity towards the beetle.

Shiny Grubbin was to slow to dodge, as it took a direct hit but it was still standing, Grubbin then burrowed into the ground, before coming out to use String Shot. Lillie freaked when it appear behind him, as she scream. As Pikachu tried to dodge, Lillie scream caused Pikachu to get hit. Grubbin began pulling in to hit Pikachu, but Sora was quick to counter with Pikachu's new move he learned training.

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave!"

Pikachu, released another batch of electricity, causing it to travel along the String Shot, hitting Grubbin. This caused it to fall to the ground, groaning as paralyzes took effect. Deciding to go for one more attack, Sora order Pikachu to use Quick Attack. Moments later, Pikachu slammed into Grubbin sending it back. Taking out a Pokéball, Sora threw it at Grubbin. The ball shooked several times before it stopped, confirming capture.

"Alright, great job Pikachu."

Sora praised his starter as he picked up his starter before picking up his new capture. He noticed the other grubbin was missing, "where did the other one go?"

"Right here Sora, I caught it for my team" Sophocles said holding a pokeball. "

Magmar" "Mag" said a Magmar and Magby from behind the bush. They came out a bit angry. 'A Magmar and a Magby" said Kiawe. "Excellent, nows my chance to get my little sister a Magby, Turtonator, Fletchinder come on out."

His two fire types appeared ready for battle. Rotom scanned Magmar and Magby _"Magby, the Live Coal Pokemon, Magby's state of health is determined by observing the fire it breathes. If the Pokémon is spouting yellow flames from its mouth, it is in good health. When it is fatigued, black smoke will be mixed in with the flames and Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon. Its body is like a furnace, making Magmar a living inferno. It has been discovered only near active volcanoes zzzt"_

Magmar formed a fire punch and magby used flame charge. "Turtonator use Shell Trap and Fletchinder use Flame charge as well.' said Kiawe. Fletchinder used his flamecharge and clashed with magby. Turtonator got his back ready and Magmar touch his spines. Shell Trap worked and sent magmar back. "Turtonator use Dragon Tail, Fletchinder Brave bird!" said Kiawe. Fletchinder used Brave bird and manage to knock out Magby. Turtonator landed a direct hit on Magmar with Dragon Tail. Both pokemon was down. "Alright go pokeball!" said Kiawe tossing two pokeballs at the fire types. The fire types was successfully caught. "Yes!" said Kiawe picking up his newest capture. He sent out Magmar. "Welcome to my team Magmar, lets get stronger together" said kiawe.

"Mar!" shouted Kiawes newest pokemon.

"Great job on catching Magmar and Magby Kiawe" said Roxas before he noticed an Elekid. "Sweet an Elekid, nows my chance to catch one, Go Quick Ball!"

He tossed the Quick Ball which caught Elekid off guard and was caught. Roxas grinned before he picked up his newest capture. 'Come on out Elekid"

Elekid came out of its quick ball. "I'm sorry that i caught you while you had your guard down Elekid" said Roxas. Elekid didn't mind at all before he stood by his new trainer.

"Shall we keep looking for a pokemon for Lillie to catch?" Mallow asked earning a nod from eveyone as they continued to search the forest for pokemon. "I wonder what we will encounter next in the forest?" asked Lana when they spotted a small bipedal, pink Pokémon with a chubby, vaguely star-shaped body. A small, pointed tooth protrudes from the upper left corner of its mouth. It has wrinkles beside its black, oval eyes, a single dark pink oval marking on each cheek, and large, pointed ears with brown tips. A tuft of fur curls over its forehead, much like its large, upward-curling tail. Each stocky arm has two small claws and a thumb on each hand and both feet have a single toenail.

"Oh my Arceus! A Clefairy!" squealed Kairi and Mallow with Hearts in there took a picture of Clefairy before scanning it. _"Clefairy. This impish Pokémon is friendly and peaceful. It is believed to live inside Mt. Moon, although very few have ever been seen by humans."_

Clefairy spotted them before it jumped over to them until it was inches within Lillie's feet, "Fairy" said Clefairy as it hugged her legs. "Aww, it likes you Lillie, catch it!" said Kairi a little jealous but she caught Mimikyu. Lillie nodded before she oulled out a pokeball and tapped Clefairy's head lightly and caught it.

'Nice capture Lillie" Xion said before Sora's stomach growled. Everyone laughed at Sora before they decided to return to Mallow's family restaurant. Once there, Mallow quickly brought out a fruit salad, and some Pokémon food and everyone ate a late lunch. while they were eating, Bounsweet had let out a delicious aroma that had caught the attention, of a small owl Pokémon. It had brown, and white, green feather, and large talon. Once the Pokémon caught noticed the aroma, it dived down, heading towards Bounsweet, until Bounsweet noticed spinning the leaves on its head, deflecting it.

"Is that a Rowlet?" asked Roxas looking at the pokemon that just appeared.

_"Leave it to me!"_ Rotom said before he scanned the bird. _"Rowlet the Grass Quill Pokémon. A Grass and Flying type. It stores energy during the day from photosynthesis. It swoops down without making a sound and unleashes a power kick without being noticed."_

But after Rotom said that, Rowlet had once again attempted to snatch Bounsweet, only to be deflected again.

"But no doubt Bounsweet noticed, and Rowlet was meet with a strong defense, instead of unleashing it so called powerful kick." Sophocles added.

"Because, Bounsweet use to it." Mallow added.

"Use to it?" Xion questioned.

But before Mallow could explained, Rotom answered._"Hang on Mallow, i have the data for this, Bounsweet, the Fruit Pokémon. A Grass type. It's always emitting a delicious scent from its body. Lured by its scent, many flying Pokémon mistake it for a berry._

But as soon as Rotom finished Rowlet let out a hoot.

"Ah it's coming again."

But once again, Rowlet was blocked by Bounsweet. This time Rowlet landed, and was hanging from an electrical wire.

"Maybe, the Rowlet just really hungry?" Kairi said, as she noticed how determined it was to get Bounsweet.

Suddenly the Rowlet fell, from the high wire, when Sora saw, he quickly ran before managing to catch the Rowlet, surprising his friends. Rowlet, appeared to have fallen asleep. After a while, Rowlet had woken up on Sora's backpack.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked they dazed Pokémon.

Rowlet, let out a sound of confusion, once it realized it was okay, it jump, while giving a happy chirp.

Noticing the food behind it, Rowlet immediately began eating it.

"The amount of food, at the speed it eats is incredible. What an Appetite" Roxas commented. Sora offered the bird a banana and it landed on his arm and ate the fruit and sora felt how strong the birds talons were.

Once, Rowlet finished eating Kairi, and Lana petted it, complementing its feathers. Suddenly Rowlet took off, taking a watermelon Mallow had brought out.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Sora shouted.

"Are you going to catch it?" Kiawe asked.

Not even thinking Sora nodded. "Yeah, looks strong, and it would make a great addition to my team. Plus, I've always wanted one since meeting Ven's Decidueye."

Sora then went after Rowlet and everyone else followed. It didn't take long to catch up to Rowlet, and when they did, they were surprised to a flow of bird Pokémon.

"Wow, its group of Pikipek, Trumbeak, and Toucannon." Lillie said, amazed.

Rotom immediately began giving information.

_"Pikipek, the Woodpecker Pokémon. A Normal and Flying type. It can unleash sixteen peck per second to drill a hole into a tree where it stores food._

_Trumbeak, the Bugle Beak Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pikipek. It attacks its opponents by firing seeds stored in its beak._

_Toucannon, the Cannon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Trumbeak. Its beak heats up to over two hundred degrees, and its peck can inflict a serious burn."_

Once Rotom was done, he went up to the Toucannon. "Hmm, it's beak isn;t hot at all" Toucannon's beak then heated up burning Rotom. "Hot!, Hot Hot!"

Once Rowlet saw Sora, he immediately went flew to him, before going inside Sora's backpack.

"Wow, I had no idea, you had some many awesome friends." Sora said.

However, at that moment someone had fired a net covering the Pikipek. Trumbeak, and Toucannon, fired a Bullet Seed attack in defense. Unfortunately, another net come out, covering them. They then heard laughing and saw a group of men. "These birds will pay a good fortune in the black market Clyde" said the right hand man.

"Indeed Cylas but we'll earn more money with that Rowlet:" said Clyde pointing to Rowlet.

"Release those Pokemon at once" Riku demanded as he reached for a pokeball as Kiawe reached for Magmar's pokeball.

"Nice try kids but we'll take your Pokemon with us, Go Machoke!" said Clyde releasing a Machoke and Cylas and the other hunters released a Hitmonchan, Houndour and Seviper.

"Alright, Haxorus lend me your strength!" Riku said as he released a bipedal Pokémon with a dark yellow-green covering on its back and most of the front. It has black skin covering its torso, tail tip, and thighs, as well as red talons and claws. Its large tusks, which resemble scythes, are black and edged in red, and are located on its upper jaw on the side of its mouth. These tusks, which can cut steel beams, are unbreakable. Its medium-sized eyes are red with black pupils. Ridged plate-like skin travels from its back to its head region. It has solid armor and the legs and tail have a dividing line pattern. Its arms are quite small, with three digits with two elliptical triceps and biceps and circular elbows. Its hands are small and circular with small red claws. Its legs are formidable and strong with three toed feet with a red talon on each toe.

"HAXORUS!" roared Riku's starter to the heavens. "Oh man, a Haxorus boss" said Cylas looking at the dragon type.

"We'll nab it too along with the rest of these brats pokemon" said Clyde with a laugh. Rotom took a picture of Haxorus before he scanned it "_Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon and Axew's final evolved form. Haxorus is normally considered friendly. Its body is covered with a tough armor, and its tusks cannot be broken."_

"Magmar, Come on out!" said Kiawe releasing Magmar,

"Mimikyu, Eevee, I choose you" said Kairi as Mimikyu and Eevee were ready for a battle. "Rowlet, go free your friends, we got this' Sora said. Rowlet nodded before going to free his family.

"Machoke use Dynamic punch on that Haxorus!" shouted Clyde. Machoke charged towards Haxorus with it's fist glowing, "Block it Haxorus" said Riku. Haxorus caught the dynamic punch with his claw. "Whoa, Haxorus is so strong" said Lana with stars in her eyes.

"Toss it back Haxorus" Riku said. Haxorus roared before he tossed Machoke back with much force.

"Mimikyu use Play Rough on Houndour!" Kairi said. Mimikyu tackled Houndour and lands a direct hit with Play Rough since Hiundour is part Dark type and weak to Fairy types. "Eevee use Tackle on Houndour to finish it off"

Eevee came in with a tackle and knocked Houndour away. "Exellent work Mimikyu and Eevee!" Chirped Kairi.

"Vee!" smiled Eevee while Mimikyu gave her a salute with her ghost like arms.

"Magmar use Fire Punch on Hitmonchan!" Kiawe said to his new pokemon,

"Magmar!" said Magmar as he formed a Fire Punch and clashed with Hitmonchan's Mach Punch attack the two went at each other with their attacks before Magmar manage to knock it back with a well placed Fire Punch to the stomach. Rowlet used his kicks to destory the nest containing his friends as they fled. "Rowlet cut through the net with just one kick." Sophocles said in amazement.

"Way to go Rowlet!" said Mallow.

"Pikachu use Quick attack on Seviper." Sora said.

Pikachu ran towards Seviper with his Quick Attack but the Hunter said "Seviper Poison Tail on that rodent!"

"Seviper!" Seviper's tail glowed purple before it landed a diect hit on Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Sora shouted as Pikachu was hurt by the attack. Seviper hissed at Pikachu who was struggling to get up. "Finish it off with poison tail!"

"Look out Pikachu!" Lillie exclaimed as Seviper prepared to finish Pikachu off. A spark came into Rowlet's eyes before he fired a gust of wind, and leaves towards Seviper. Seviper not expexting the attack was hit by the attack.

"That was Leafage" said Mallow recognizing the move as Rowlet formed a Green sphere with his wings before firing it towards Seviper. Seviper was hit by the green sphere attack before it crashed into it's trainer, _"Energy Ball too zzzt"_ said Rotom.

The Hunters and their pokemon were all grouped together before Riku stood in front od his friends, "Time to finish this" He said before he activated his Z-ring and he and Haxorus moved as one before His starter was fuill of Z-Power,

"Haxorus! Use Devastating Drake!"

"HAXORUS!" roared Haxorus as he fired a Dragon made entirely out of Z-power. The Z-move made contact woth the hunters and their pokemon sending them flying right out of the forest and within inches of the local Officer Jenny who put her hands on her hips. The men began to sweat before they were arrested.

Back in the forest. Riku looked at his starter before he said. "Another job well done Haxorus"

"Hax," Said Haxorus with a nod. "That was the Dragon Type Z-move, right Riku?" asked Lillie,

"Yeah, Devastating Drake," said Riku looking at his Z-ring, the Pikipek, and Trumbeak praised Rowlet for setting them free, as he blushed on the praisal. Sora knew then he couldn't catch Rowlet since he was with his family, Rowlet flew onto his shoulder and Sora petted the bird. "Thanks for helping us out Rowlet." He said.

"Row" said Rowlet when Sora placed him down on the ground. "We'll be seeing you." He said taking the bird and everyone else off guard before walking away. Everyone else caught up to him quickly.

"Your not going to catch it Sora?" Lillie asked.

With a sad smile, Sora answered, "Nah, Rowlet looks happy here with it family."

Everyone couldn't help but smile, knowing Sora cared more about the Pokémon's own well being. However Rowlet looked sad to see him go, but Toucannon nudged it, as if saying to go with him. Rowlet nodded happily as he flew towards Sora and dived into his bag taking him by surprise. "Rowlet? Whats up?" asked Sora. Rowlet pointed his wing towards his former flock who were waving goodbye to him. "Are you saying you want to come along with me?"

'Row" Trilled Rowlet who nodded. Sora pulled out a pokeball and Rowlet tapped his wing on it and was captured. Sora sent out his new pokemon before he called out to Rowlet's former flock, We'll come visit you guys"

The birds chirped waving to them as the group left the forest to head to the pokemon center to heal up their pokemon. they made to the center in around Five minutes. Once there, Everyone handed their pokemon to Nurse Joy who took them back to be taken care off. Sora asked Rotom to scan Nurse Joy's assistants._ "Let see."Comfey; the Posy Picker Pokémon: A Fairy Type. It releases a relaxing scent from the flowers it picks. The scent has a healing effect and can cure status conditions._

As Rotom finished his info, the Comfey came up to Kairi, and then placed its lace around Kairi neck, leasing the wonderful aroma.

"It the perfect Pokémon for Nurse Joy." Sora said, with a bliss. But he thoight kairi looked great with flowers on her head.

"Blissey perfect too." Mallow add.

"_A correct assessment._" Rotom said. "_Blissey; the Happiness Pokémon: A Normal Type. If it senses someone is sad with its fur, it will rush over, no matter how far, and it shares its Lucky Egg that brings a small to everyone._"

Nurse Joy came back to them with their healed pokemon and everyone decided to return to the city talking about their latest adventure in the forest.

**-Reconnect-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora-Pikachu(Male), Litten(Male), Rockruff(Male), *Grubbin(Male), Rowlet(Male)
> 
> Kairi-Eevee(Female), Rockruff(Female),Mimikyu(Female)
> 
> Riku-Treecko(Male), Lycanroc(Midnight Form-Mentioned),Haxorus(Male)
> 
> Kiawe-Turtonator(Male)Magmar(Male), Magby(For Mimo),Flechinder(Female)
> 
> sophocles-Togedemaru(Female),Grubbin(Female)
> 
> Lana-Popplio(Female)
> 
> Mallow-Bounsweet(Female)
> 
> Lillie-Snowy-Alolan Vulpix(Female), Clefairy(Female),Herdie-Herdier(Male)
> 
> Roxas-Emboar(Male),Elekid(Male)
> 
> Xion-Serperior(Female)


	4. Out at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and his friends go out to sea with a long time friend of Kairi's

It has been several days since Sora and his friends have caught new Pokemon for their teams. Kiawe's little sister Mimo had instantly fallen in love with her new Magby. Sora and his Pokemon were currently training with Kairi and her three pokemon She wanted Eevee to learn Shadow Ball.

Selena and Solaria were beside's stoutland who was napping on the front porch. "Give it one more try Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Kairi said to her starter.

Eevee formed a Shadow Ball but right before she can fire the attack, it dispelled making Eevee feel a bit sad, "don;t worry, you almost got it Eevee," Kairi said to her starter.

"Vee" said Eevee feeling a little better.

"Alright you two, you better head to school" Kira said right beside Kairi's Grandma and her Venusaur. They were heading towards their stores to open up.

"Right" they said before they headed off towards school. Along the way passed Lana, and Popplio who were at the beach practicing water balloon. "Hey Lana! Alola" said Sora as they came to a stop where she was. "Hi Sora, Kairi, Selena, Solaria, Pikachu and Eevee." Lana waved to them. Popplio clapped her finns but in the process popped her balloon and rolled into the water, "We'll see you at school" Sora said as they headed off before Lana looked at her starter. "Let's try again Popplio"

"Poppleo" said Popplio coming out of the water. Once at school and dropping off his sisters to their class. Sora and Kairi arrived to the classroom where everyone else was waiting. "Alola" they said.

"Alola" their friends replied.

Sora placed his backpack down. Opening it up, Rowlet suddenly fell out of it and bumped into the railing.

"I was wondering where you were." He said.

"So Rowlet was inside your backpack again." Riku stated as Kairi giggled. "Rowlet reminds me of you Sora, You Lazy Bum,"

"So im still a lazy bum Kairi?" asked Sora.

"Yep" she replied as Lana and Popplio came in the classroom followed by class began the Kukui began teaching them about Water types. Once the lesson was done, he then informed them on the lesson plan for tomorrow.

"Okay class, tomorrow we will be working with marine Pokémon. So that means we're heading out to sea." He began, "Your trump card for befriending marine Pokémon is a fishing rod." Kukui added, pulling a fishing rod, with a Rockruff lure, from his lab coat. "And to help me out with the lesson tomorrow, i have an old student who will be our special instructor."

"An old student, i wonder who it could be?" asked Lillie.

"So class don;t forget you Fishing Rods" Kukui said before he dismissed them as the bell rang, once that was done, Sora, Riku and Kairi headed to their homes to get their fishing rods and met with Lana and Popplio who was out doing more training. "Hey Lana" Sora said.

"Popplio was practicing on her water balloons again." Lana answered.

Rotom gave the info on Popplio for Selena and Solaria who came with them to watch their brother fish a bit.

_Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokémon. A Water type. Popplio can control water balloons, and works hard so it can make bigger balloons._

"I see, so is that what guys were working on when I saw you guys in the morning?"

Nodding, she continued, "This is our favorite spot."

"Favorite spot?" asked the three.

"This is where we met." Lana started the story.

"On that day, Popplio was getting bullied." She began as she recalled, Team Skull picking on Popplio.

Deciding to do something, she had her Ride Pokémon Lapras hit Team Skull with an Ice Beam. She then explained how she tossed a lure at Popplio, and told her to grab onto. Once she did, Lana pulled her to safety, and took her to the Pokémon Center.

"Popplio was weak and scared. She was terribly hurt. I didn't want her to hate humans. And that's why I choose her to be my partner." Lana said has she finished her story. "Wow, you never told us how you met, it must have been great to meet your partner" Sora said looking at Pikachu.

"You know, your story reminds me of when i meet Aqua" Kairi said.

"Aqua?! As in Aqua Holland? Alola's number one water type trainer!" exclaimed Lana with heart eyes.

"Yep, She saved my life," Kairi said before she began to explain her story

/**Kairi's story/**

**"I was out picking flowers for my grandma when i accidentally went too far into Territory that belongs to Zangoose and they chased me."**

**Kairi who was about five was shaking with fear as five Zangoose surrounded her. In her hands were flowers and she was terrified. "Hey! Leave that girl alone!" She heard someone shout. She looked over to see a girl about Eight. Te girl has blue in medium length hair to match her blue eyes. She wore a dark blue shoulder cut shirt showing a little of her midriff and blue short jeans along with white shoes and ankle socks. right next to her was a Vaporeon. The Zangoose targeted her instead before The girl said. "Vaporeon use Surf!'**

**Vaporean made a huge wave of water appear and the attack hits all of the Zangoose. The zangoose fled away from her. The girl looked onward to make sure they didn't come back.**

**"Here" said Kairi handing her some of her flowers. "Aww so sweet is that for me?" asked the girl looking at her with a soft smile.**

**"Yeah, thank you for saving me. My name is Kairi" said Kairi with a big smile.**

**"Hello, i'm Aqua" said Aqua with her smile. Vaporean sniffed her hand and Kairi petted the water type. "Now let's get you out of Zangoose Territory before they come back."**

**Kairi nodded before she followed Aqua out of Zangoose Territory and she took her back home.**

**/end story/**

"And since then we have been great friends and she visits alot. She's like a big sister to me" Kairi said as the four of them were sitting on some rocks. Their Pokemon were playing with each other. "You know, I haven't seen Aqua for a while,"

"She's with Terra and Ven on their own Journey if i remember" said Riku. Aqua along with her best friends Terra Earthshaker and Ventus McCartney were on their own Pokemon journey.

"Ven is my older Cousin after all." said Sora with a smile before the four decided to cast their lines out to sea. They sat in silence listening to the waves when Kairi's line was the first to go under. "Hey, i got something" she said before she began reeling it in, whatever was on the line it was definitely putting up a fight.

After struggling for a minute or two, She managed to reel in a brown fish, with blue fins.

"Woah, a Feebas!" She exclaimed as Rotom scanned the fish for Kairi "_Feebas, the Fish Pokémon. A Water type. Feebas are tough and can live in extremely polluted Feebas is Female, and has the ability Swift Swim. It knows the moves Splash, Tackle, and Flail. Feebas also has the egg moves Mirror Coat, Hypnosis, and Dragon Breath that has not been unlocked yet."_

"I've always wanted a Milotic and now i'm going to catch this Feebas" Kairi said before looking at Eevee, "You ready Eevee?"

"Vee!" said Eevee before she was ready to battle Feebas. Feebas jumped out of the water and came towards Eevee with a tackle attack. "Eevee use Swift!" Kairi said to her starter. Eevee formed stars around her tail before letting them loose towards the fish pokemon. Feebas was hit by the Swift attack and lost her focus and Kairi took that chance to toss a pokeball successfully catching Feebas. "My first Water Type" Kairi said holding her new pokeball.

Riku's line went under and the pokemon fought him for a few minutes until he realed in a Slug like pokemon with the underside is green and its shell is blue. The shell has two flap-like protrusions. These flaps are lined in yellow. On its head are two white-tipped knobs resembling horns that extend away from its face.

"Wow that's an East Coast Shello's, there so rare and normally found in the Sinnoh Region" Lana exclaimed as Rotom scanned the new pokemon. "_Shellos, the Sea Slug Pokémon. A mysterious purple fluid oozes out of its soft body when Shellos is strongly squeezed. Two kinds of Shellos, pink and blue, have been confirmed."_

"Treecko your up" said Riku as Treecko was ready to battle Shellos. The wild Shellos started off with a Water Pulse attack. The water orb headed straight for Treecko. ""Use Pound to knock it away" Riku sad

Treecko used his tail to smack the Water Pulse away before Riku gave the next command. 'Use Leaf Storm"

"TREECKO!" shouted Treecko before letting lose his Leaf Storm attack which did alot of Damage to shellos since it was a water type. Pulling out an Ultra Ball, A pokeball that was black, yellow and white. He tossed it towards Shellos and the water type was sucked in the ultra ball. The ball moved for a few seconds until a ding was heard as Shello's was successfully caight. "Another new pokemon for my team" Riku said picking up his newest capture. "Gfood work Treecko,"

"Ko" said Treecko who took his place back on Riku's shoulder. Sora's line went under next and he struggled to get the fish out. The line started to pull which meant he had caught something. He pulled and a Gold Fish pokemon."All Right, I got a Magikarp" said Sora. The group noticed that it was a gold Magikarp and not a red one like common ones. Rotom scanned the new pokemon. _(Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Magikarp can live in the dirtiest of water. It jumps very well and can evolve into Gyaradoes. this pokemon is a Shiny Pokemon)_

"Sora!, thats a Shiny Magikarp!" said Lana a bit envoy of him. "Wow another Shiny Pokemon, Man am i lucky" said Sora before sending out his Grubbin. Stars swirled around him in his entry.

"Grubbin, use String Shot."

Launching the attack, it pulled Magikarp from the ocean. Unfortunately Magikarp launched itself, before hitting Grubbin with a Tackle.

"Grubbin ensure it with Electroweb." Sora countered.

Grubbin then shot out a spider web made of electricity, than when it hit Magikarp, it electrocuted it.

"Now finish it with Bug Bite." Sora called, the last attack.

Once it bit down, Grubbin tossed Magikarp at the ground, knocking it out. Throwing a Pokéball, Magikarp was sucked in, as it shook a few times before it stopped confirming capture. Once it stopped Sora picked it up, and thanked Grubbin, for his hard work. Lana's line felt a tug and she reeled in a purple shell like pokemon. "A Shellder" Lana said as Rotom scanned the new pokemon. _"Shellder, The Bivalve Pokemon, Even when its shell is closed, its tongue still hangs out. If you give its tongue a good yank, the shock will cause Shellder to open its shell."_

"Alright time to catch a new friend, Go Bruxish!" said Lana releasing a a fish-like Pokémon covered in colorful scales and fins. The front of its body is light blue with large, dark purple lips and a mouth full of sharp teeth. The upper half of its body is mostly light purple, while the lower half is mostly yellow. The purple portion of its body is dotted with light blue spots. The yellow underside extends up around its eyes, which are light purple with light blue pupils. Its eyelids are dark purple with long, light blue eyelashes. Its fins are all dark purple, light blue, or a combination of the two colors: the pectoral fins are mostly dark purple with a short line blue line along the bottom, the dorsal fin is light blue, the ventral fin is dark purple, and the tail fin is dark purple with a light blue, heart-shaped marking in the middle. On top of its head is an protuberance with a dark purple bulb at the tip. The bulb is able to open like a flower, which reveals a light blue orb in the center.

Rotom scanned the new pokemon. "_Bruxish, the Gnash Teeth Pokémon. A Water and Psychic type. When the appendage on its head radiates psychic power, it gives off the sound of grinding teeth."_

"When did you catch a Bruxish Lana?" asked Sora.

"Just the other day along with a Slowbro and Slowking who were hanging around my house" Lana said with a smile before she said to Bruxish. "Bruxish use Psychic Fangs!"

Bruxish formed purple energy fangs before biting down on Shellder's shell really hard. Thw wild Shellder responded with a water gun attack soaking Bruxish. "Bruxish use Confusion!" said Lana.

Bruxish eyes glowed before she levitated Shellder off the ground and slammed it roughtly into the ground. "Now's my chance, Go Dive Ball!" Lana said tossing her a Dive Ball towards shellder. Shellder was sucked into the pokeball as it moved around for a few seconds. The pokeball ding on a successful capture. "Sweet another water type for my team" Lana said with a smile before she recalled Bruxish and thanked her for her hard work. "Come on guys, we can head over to my house so i can show my new shellder to Sarah and Harper."

Sora, Riku and Kairi followed Lana to her house and they saw her ride lapras along with a slowking and a Slowbro. Rotom took pictures before he scanned them. "Slowbro, the Hermit Crab Pokémon. Slowbro are able to use powerful Psychic attacks, but generally prefers to avoid conflict."

"And Slowking, the Royal Pokémon. It has tremendous intelligence and intuition. No matter what the situation, it stays calm and collected."

"And you caught them at the same time you got Bruxish?" Riku asked looking at Lana. "Yep, I found them alone and hungry so i brought them here and gave them some pokemon food, afterwards they didn't want to leave so i caught them."

She was about to open her door when it opened as it revealed a woman who looked like an older version of Lana. "Welcome home Lana and hello to you Sora, Riku and Kairi."

"Hi " the three said to her as Sarah and Harper came out. "Hi Lana," they said in unison.

"Did you catch a new water type?" asked Harper.

"I did, come on out Shellder" said Lana releasing her new Shellder. "Oh a real shellder!" said Sarah as the two were excited to see Shellder. Sora then remembered that he has to be at the store to help his mom close up. "Hey Kairi, Can you watch Sel and Sol for me, I have to go help Mom close shop"

"Sure Sora," Kairi said before Sora and Pikachu headed back towards the city to his mom's shop. Rotom stayed with Kairi who wanted to get more training done with Eevee's shadow ball. Sora arrived to the store and he opened the door for a elderly couple. "Thank you young man" said the woman as Sora went in after them and he saw his mom was tending to a big line of Customers. "Oh sora and Pikachu, would you tend to the shelves while I take care of the customers" Kira said after handing someone their change.

"Sure Mom" said Sora before going to stock the shelves while his mom took care of the last bit of customers. Sora and his mom cleaned up the store when Kairi brought the twins to the shop with Stoutland before she headed on home with her Grandma and Rotom. Kira was finishing the last bit of counting money when the door to the shop opened. Sora was cleaning shelves before he said. "I'm sorry but were close for the night."

"And what about very old friends" said a familiar female voice. Sora's head shot up and standing there with a smile was a woman about eighteen. She was wearing a Blue T-shirt with a magikarp, blue jean shorts and blue sneakers. Right next to her was a Vaporean. "She had medium length blue hair that matched her eyes. "Aqua!" Sora exclaimed.

Aqua smiled at him before she said. "Hi Sora it's been a while."

Sora came around the counter and he hugged Her which she returned. They broke apart before he asked. "When did you get back?"

"Our plane just landed, Terra and Ven already went home to Akala Island." said Aqua before she noticed Pikachu on his shoulder. "A Pikachu?"

"Yep, Pikachu is my partner" said Sora with a smile petting his partner. Aqua giggled before she carefully petted Pikachu's head. "You two were made for each other. Besides you have matching hairstyles"

"Wait until Kairi sees that your back" Sora said until Aqua said. "I know, professsor Kukui asked me to be your instructor for tomorrow."

"Really, that's great, Kairi will be so excited to see you Aqua." Sora said with a smile.

"And i brought her something from the Kanto Region, A pokemon she's always wanted but don't tell her okay?" she said before she whispered into Sora's ears making him grin. "Oh you got her one of those. She's going to be so happy tomorrow."

Aqua and Vaporeon took their leave home and the Osments headed home for the night. The next day, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, Mallow and Kukui were at the docks. Lapras, and Wailmer Ride Pokemon were waiting for them. "Did everyone bring their fishing poles?" asked Kukui.

"Aye." said the class.

"My Fishing pole has the latest technology,it has a high chance of not breaking which i could reel in a Wailord. The ultra D master X2" sophocles said holding his fishing pole with a togedemaru lure..

"Wow, that sure is a nice pole you have there" Aqua said approaching them with her Vaporeon. Kairi gasped. "Aqua!,"

Kairi ran to her big sister like figure and hugged her which she returned. "No way! Aqua Holland!" Exclaimed Sophocles.

"Amazing!" Mallow said.

Lana looked like she was about to faint because she was meeting a water type expert like her. They broke apart before Aqua noticed Eevee by her sides. "Is this your Eevee Kairi?" she asked.

"Yep, She's my partner" Kairi said picking up Eevee who looked at Aqua with interest. "Eevee, this is Aqua."

"Hello Eevee, it's nice to meet you" Aqua said petting Eevee lightly who smiled. Kairi placed Eevee down when Vaporeon approached her. Sniffing her pre evolved form did Vaporeon give her a small lick making Eevee smile. Rotom took a picture before scanning Vaporeon _"Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. Vaporeon love fresh, clean water and can make their bodies melt away into water as well."_

"Aqua, im glad you were able to make it today" Kukui said.

"Of course, anything fro you professor Kukui," said Aqua before she decided to introduce herself to the others who haven't met her. "Hello, My name is Aqua Holland and i will be your special instructor for today"

Lillie,Kiawe, Mallow and Sophocles introduced themselves before Lana bowed her head to her.

"It's such an honor to meet you, My name is Lana Suiren and im a water pokemon trainer too" Lana said to Aqua. Popplip clapped her fins with a smile. "It's nice to meet a fellow Water Type trainer like me, Lana, would you like to show us some fishing spots?" asked Aqua.

"Sure" said Lana with a smile. Once they all gather they then headed out on the ocean. Sora, Riku, Kairi , Lillie and Lana on a Ride Lapras, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Roxas, Namine and Kukui on a Wailmer, Aqua was on her own Lapras but hers had a lavender body and darker shell. . Once they found a spot, Lana said "This is one of my favorite spots to fish, I caught Bruxish here and if i remember correctly, You can even Hook a Kyogre, The Legendary Pokemon"

"KYOGRE!" exclamed Sora as his mind showed him reeling in the legendary whale. Rotom pulled up the data of Kyogre. Kyogre is a massive whale-like Pokémon with two big pectoral fins, each with four white square-shaped nails. It has a deep blue body and a white chin area with two small spikes protruding under it. Above each eye are two white, oval-shaped spots. It has red stripes around its chin, eyes, dorsal fins, and torso. These stripes glow when Kyogre is brimming with power. The tail is tattered with four trailing parts, the inner ones being smaller than the outer. Its eyes are small, yellow, and shadowed with black.

_"Kyogre, The Sea Basin Pokemon, Kyogre is said to be the personification of the sea itself. Legends tell of its many clashes against Groudon, as each sought to gain the power of nature."_

"What have i told you about making those Jokes Lana!" Mallow scolded her but Lana stuck her tongue out at her.

"There are lot of marine Pokémon here, some of them live in shallow waters, some in deep, and this is an unusual where to spots mingle. Water type pokemon love the shallow water." said Aqua.

"Alright Everyone, Cast your lures out and good luck" said Aqua as everyone casted out their lines to sea. Pikachu put his tail in the water too. they waited for something to bite

Lana said, If the float moves, thars when you make your move, Find your timing and reel it in quickly."

AS she said that, Her line went under and she manage to lure in an Alohamona. "Now, give it some pokemon food once you catch it" Aqua said as Lana gave Alohamona some pokemon food. Lana then reeled in a Corsula, Three Luvdics, and a Finneon."

"Way to go Lana!" cheered Sora.

"Such a Pro" said Roxas.

"She's the best fisherman in the entire class after all" Kukui said with a smile. No-one else seems to have any luck at all. That;s when Pikachu saw Sora's lure go under and he alerted his trainer. Sora reeled in two quickly missing the chance to reel it in. He sighed with his head down. Rotom said "_Your timing was a bit too fast."_

Mallow also got a bite but she pulled her line too late. _"Your timing a bit too late."_

"Stop!. Be Quiet!" shouted Sora and Mallow.

Kiawe's line was still in the water as he looked at it with a bit of boredom. Aqua came over to them with her Lapra, "You catch anything Kiawe, Sophocles?"

""No, im not Surprised, im a Fire type trainer so i don't do well with Water types." He muttered.

"The same with Lea since he uses mainly fire types too Kiawe!" Xion giggled.

"I'm entering data on the wave height, the speed of the wind, and water tempurature to find the optimal fishing spot." Sophocles said typing on his small device on his fishing pole. "Now if i also enter the encounter rate?"

"First? Why not put your lure in the water?" asked Riku raising an eyebrow.

"Don't distract me!" Sophocles said. Pikachu felt something bite his tail and it almost pulled him in the water, He jumped to reveal that a Magikarp had bitten his tail. He flunged the fish towards Sora who wasn't expecting the fish. "Magikarp?" Sora sxclaimed before the fish smacks his face with it's tail before it jumped into the water. Kairi laughed at him as did Aqua. "Hey Sora, Magikarp give you a wake up call? You were about to fall asleep over there" said Riku with a laugh. Sora stuck his tongue out at him.

Lillie's line went under as she exclaimed. "I got one!"

She manages to lure in a Milotic. "Oh wow a Milotic!" Namine said.

"Nice job lillie, now reel it in!" said Kukui.

"That's such a rare catch!" Sophocles muttered. Lillie tried to reel it but was slgihtly panicking. but before she could bring it up close, it release the lure before getting away. Kukui blew a whistle before announcing they would be taking a break. They went up to a small sandy island as everyone relaxed on the beach.

"That reminds me Kairi, I have a surpise for you" said Aqua getting Kairi's attention. Kairi tilted her head before Aqua pulled out a pokeball and handed it to her, "You brought me a pokemon?" asked Kairi looking at the pokeball.

"Yes and it's one that you always wanted to have," Aqua said with a smile. Kairi then opened up the pokeball to release a serpentine Pokémon with a blue body and a white underside. It has white, three-pronged fins on the sides of its head and a white bump on its forehead. Above its round, white snout are oval, purple eyes. "Dra?" asked the pokemon.

"It's a Dratini!" exclaimed Kairi with hearts in her eyes. Everyone else was taken back at the Dratini that was just released. "It's so cute" exclaimed the girls. Rotom took a few pictures before he scanned the dragon type. _"Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls."_

"This little one actually hatched from my Dragonair's egg. So I decided to give her to you since i know you always wanted a Dratini of your own" said Aqua.

Dratini looked at Kairi before she moved a bit closer. 'Your just so cute ``she cooed before picking up her new pokemon. Dratini cooed at her new trainer as Kairi looked at Aqua. "Thank you fro Dratini Aqua, I'll take good care of her"

"I know you will Kairi. Sora knew your reaction would be grand when I went to his store last night." said Aqua with a smile. Kairi sent a small glare towards Sora who began to sweat. "When were you going to tell me that Aqua visited you?" asked Kairi.

"Sorry Kai, but Aqua made me promise to not say anything" said Sora.

Kairi only then smiled before she laughed. 'Im kidding Sora. I'm not mad or anything."

Sora mentally sighed because Kairi can get pretty angry when upset, But peace and quet was soon interupted for them as Nets came out of nowhere and caught all of the ride pokemon including Aqua's Lapras. A boat pulled up beside them as it was a crew of three people. "We got ourselves a catch boys. These rare pokemon will make us rich" said the lead pirate.

"Release those pokemon now!" Sora shouted.

"Those pokemon are the property of the Pokemon School!" Kukui shouted to the pirates.

"And now they belong to us including that Dratini!" said the Pirate leader who sent out a Tentacruel and his lackies sent out two more Tentacruel as well. Tentacruel is a large, jellyfish-like Pokémon. It has clear, light blue body that has two large, red orbs on either side and smaller orb in the center. Its eyes are visible in its round lower body, which is black. Extending from its lower body are two blue, beak like appendages and numerous grayish tentacles. Its red orbs glow whenever it is excited or agitated, and it may alert others to danger by stridently flashing them

Rotom scanned the new pokemon. _"Tentacruel, a Jellyfish Pokémon. An evolved form of the Tentacool. Its numerous tentacles serve as a powerful weapon. It is known as "The Gangster of the Sea."_

"Your not getting you hand on Dratini" said Kairi as Dratini hopped out of her arms and was in front of her. "You want to battle Dratini?"

"Tini" said Dratini with a nod. Aqua pulled out a Great Ball and she kissed it before tossing it in the air. . "Come out Blastoise!"

a large, bipedal turtle-like Pokémon. Its body is blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a cream-colored underside and a white ridge encircling its arms and separating the upper and lower halves. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top of shell over its shoulders. These cannons can be extended or withdrawn. Blastoise's head has triangular ears that are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms are thick, and it has three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. Poking out of the bottom of its shell is a stubby tail. Blastoise stood ready for battle.

"Whoa that's a Blastoise!" exclaimed Roxas with wide eyes as Lana had stars in her eyes on seeing the Shellfish Pokemon. Rotom scanned it for our heroes. "_Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. The evolved form of Wartortle. Blastoise's strength lies in its power, rather than its speed. Its shell is like armor and attacks from the hydro cannons on its back are virtually unstoppable."_

"We'll fight together, Rowlet I choose you!" said Sora releasing Rowlet from his pokeball who was ready for a fight.

"Tentacruel use Sludge bomb!" said the pirates. The three Tentacruels fired Sludge Bomb towards the heroes. "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump and cancel out those Sludge Bombs" Aqua commanded.

"Blastoise!" said Blastoise before using his guns to fire his Hydro Pump which canceled out the Sludge Bombs."Now use Rapid Spin!" said Aqua.

Blastoise tucked himself into his shell before spinning towards one of the Tentacruels. The Jellyfish Pokemon was hit by Rapid Spin.

"So strong!" said Lana with stars in her eyes.

"Rowlet use Leafage on that net!" Sora said. Rowler fired his Leafage attack on the net which destoryed it and freed all the ride pokemon. Lana had her Popplio make a balloon that caught all the water types and thet landed in the water safely. "Oh no!, our bounty!" shouted the pirates. Dratini ,moved superfast as she struck a Tentacruel and moved away before it can smack her with a tentacle. "What move was that?" asked Kairi.

"Extreme Speed" said Kukui.

" Kairi, Try telling Dratini to use Dragon Breath" Riku said giving his best friend some advice.

"Dratini use Dragon breath" said Kairi. Dratini opened her mouth and shot her dragon breath at one of the Tentacruel. The attack struck it and it was paralyzed.

"What happened to that Tentacruel?" asked Mallow.

"Dragon Breath has a 30% chance of paralyzing it;s opponent zzzzt' Rotom explained. All three Tentacruels were panting as Aqua said. "Time to finish this off." moving her sleeve up did she reveal a blue Z-ring and inserted in the slot was a blue Z-crystal with a water droplet on it. "Not a Z-move!" shouted The pirates.

Aqua activated the Z-crystal in her Z-ring as Blastoise was ready. "The Calm waves of the water of Alola, give me the power to banish my foes of the face of this earth!" Aqua said moving in sync with Blastoise as he was full of Z-power. "Now, use Hydro Vortex!"

Blastoise jumped into the water before tucking into his shell and began spinning until he formed an underwater Cyclone. "The water type Z-move, Hydro Vortex!" Xion stated.

The Z-move made contact with the pirates ship and the three tentacruels as they were sent blasting off. After checking on the Ride Pokemon. Everyone regrouped at the shore. "Well i think we should call it a day class," Kukui said earning a nod from everyone. Popplio and Blastoise were rewarded the star of the day as they returned to Melemele Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora-Pikachu(Male), Litten(Male), Rockruff(Male), *Grubbin(Male), Rowlet(Male),*Magikarp(Female)
> 
> Kairi-Eevee(Female), Rockruff(Female),Mimikyu(Female),Feebas(Female),Dratini(Female)
> 
> Riku-Treecko(Male), Lycanroc(Midnight Form-Mentioned),Haxorus(Male),Shellos(Male)
> 
> Kiawe-Turtonator(Male)Magmar(Male), Magby(For Mimo),Flechinder(Female)
> 
> sophocles-Togedemaru(Female),Grubbin(Female)
> 
> Lana-Popplio(Female,) Bruxish(Female), Shellder(Female), Slowbro(Female), Slowking(Male)
> 
> Mallow-Bounsweet(Female)
> 
> Lillie-Snowy-Alolan Vulpix(Female), Clefairy(Female),Herdie-Herdier(Male)
> 
> Roxas-Emboar(Male),Elekid(Male)
> 
> Xion-Serperior(Female)
> 
> Aqua's pokemon-Vaporeon(Female), Blastoise(Male), *Lapras(Female),Dragonair(Mentioned)


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora, Lillie and Kairi confess their feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:The Galar Starters are going to be included into this story along with the new pokemon from Sword and Sheild.i have already decided which one is going to who.

We find Sora and Kairi out on Route 3. Since Sora and Kairi were planning to take the Island Challenge. They decided to come out here with Roxas, Xion, Namine and Riku to do some training for thier first Island Trial. It’s been several days since their fishing trip and Aqua returned to her home on Akala Island to spend time with her mother and little brother. 

Right now, Sora had Pikachu, Rockruff, Litten, Grubbin and Rowlet on him while Kairi had Eevee, Mimikyu and Dratini. Magikarp and Feebas were in a small pond at Kairi;s house. 

“Alright team, in a few days’ we are attempting our first Island Trial so we are going to train today” said Sora. 

His pokemon nodded ready to do some training alongside Kairi’s pokemon. “Alright, Pikachu, i want you to work on your Thunderbolt and Grubbin, i want you to focus on perfecting your Electo-web” Sora said. 

Pikachu and Grubbin nodded before headed over to a small rock to train their attacks. “Litten I want you to perfect your Shadow Claw” Sora said. Litten learned to use Shadow Claw after he and Mimikyu were sparing. 

“Meow” said Littem before going to work on his shadow claw on a rock.

“Mimikyu, Eevee lets work on your Shadow Ball a bit more.” Kairi said. 

Mimikyu and Eevee nodded to her before they went to work on Shadow Ball

“Lycanroc come on out” Riku said releasing his Midnight Form Lycanroc.”mind lending Kairi’s and Sora’s Rockruff some Tips?” 

“Roc” said Lycanroc with a nod before taking the two rockruffs to work on their speed. Xion, Roxas and Namine watched them train. But they were not alone because watching them from a tree was a small Pokemon that resemble a mexican fighter and a hawk. “Lucha?” said the pokemon. 

Their training went on for a while and the results were good for Sora and Kairi. Pikachu has mastered to use Thunderbolt and even learned to use Electro Web and Electro Ball. Rowlet’s speed increased and he learned to use Ominous Wind. Since joining his team. Rowlet knows the moves Peck, Leafage, Energy Ball, Growl and Razor Leaf.

Grubbin learned to master Electro-Web. But then to everyone's shock, Grubbin glowed blue as it evolved into a Charjabug. Charjabug is a small, cuboid Pokémon resembling an insect. Its body consists of three square segments. The last two sections have a thin, ring-like marking and a stubby brown leg on each side. Each eye is covered by a blue screen and are only visible when they glow. Two short, yellow spikes extend from the front square: one on each side of its rectangular mouth. The mouth itself is gray and has two jaws that close sideways, shaped like a lightning bolt when open. It’s coloring was red instead of Green. 

Rotom scanned Charjabug, “_Charjabug, the Battery Pokémon. A Bug and Electric type, and the evolved form of Grubbin. Charjabug stores electricity and can share it with other Pokémon” _

“Congratulations Charjabug” Sora said congratulating Charjabug who smiled in praise. He looked over to Kairi who was working with Eevee and Mimikyu. “One more time Eevee, Shadow Ball” said Kairi.

“Eevee!” Eevee said before forming a perfect Shadow Ball and she fired it at a rock. Her training with Mimikyu has paid off. “Yes!, You did it Eevee!, you mastered Shadow Ball!” Kairi chirped as Eevee jumped into her arms. “And thank you for helping out Mimikyu”

“Kyu!” said Mimikyu with a bow. 

Lycanroc returned over to them with their rockruffs. They worked mainly on their speed, Rock throw and Rock Slide. “You guys are going to be ready for your first trial” Roxas said. 

That’s when the wild pokemon decided to make itself known as it jumped around the tree and on its face was a leaf mask. The five turned towards the tree. “Hawlucha!” said the pokemon throwing the mask off and stood with an elegant pose.

“Who’s that pokemon?” asked Xion. 

_“Allow me”_ Rotom said before scanning the pokemon. _“Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon. Possessing an artistic way of executing its moves, Hawlucha takes great pride in their elegance.”_

Hawlucha motioned for Sora to bring it on. “Oh I see, your challenging me to a battle. Pikachu, i choose you.” 

“Pika!” said Pikachu. Hawlucha jumped from the tree and flies above Pikachu. It then becomes outlined in white energy and dives into the opponent. “Watch out, It’s using it’s signature move Flying Press” Rotom exclaimed. 

“Dodge it and use Thunderbolt to counter Pikachu!” Sora said. 

Pikachu dodged the Flying Press attack from Hawlucha before firing his thunderbolt doing alot of damage to Hawlucha since it was part flying. Hawlucha formed a Karate Chop and smacked Pikachu. “You okay Pikachu?” asked Sora. 

“Pika!” said Pikachu with a nod. 

“Great, Use Electro Web” said Sora. Pikachu formed an electro ball with his tal before it split into an Electro Web which wrapped around Hawlucha doing more damage to the wrestling pokemon. Seeing his chance. Sora pulled out a pokeball and tossed it at Hawlucha catching it. “Alright, another successful catch for the team” Sora said picking up Hawlucha’s pokeball but it shrunk. 

“You currently have six pokemon on you right now Sora, you can choose to send one of your pokemon back to your house.” Rotom said. His mother was also a breeder as well and she told him that he can leave his pokemon with her. “Alright, i’ll send Rockruff to the house.” said Sora before recalling Rockruff and sent Rockruff to his house so he could keep Hawlucha. 

“Nice catch Sora” said Roxas. The five of them packed up before they recalled their pokemon. Right beside Roxas was a quadruped Pokémon that resembles a pupal stage. There are bone structures covering its body, which form a shell with two openings and three ridges on top. One opening is in front, revealing two yellow eyes, while the other opening is in the back. “Remember that this is where i caught you Shelgon?” asked Roxas.

“Shelgon” smiled Shelgon. 

‘And where I caught my Vibrava.” said Xion with a smile. Just then a small little bug like Pokemon appeared. “Hey a cutiefly” said Sora. 

Rotom scanned the pokemon. _“Cutiefly, the Bee Fly Pokémon. A Bug and Fairy type. It feeds on the nectar and pollen of flowers. Because it's able to sense auras, it can identify which flowers are about to bloom.”_

“Snowy use Powder Snow!” said Lillie who was out with Snowy. “Vulpix!” Snowy said firing her Powder Snow attack at the Cutiefly. Cutiefly took alot of damage from the attack since it was a bug type. “Alrright go pokeball!” she shouted tossing the pokeball high into the sky. Unfortunately, it hit’s Sora on the head before Pikachu smacked it with his tail towards Cutiefly. Cutiefly was then captured by Lillie, “Nice catch Lillie.” Kairi said to the blonde girl who also has a crush on Sora. 

“How long have you guys been there?” asked Lillie picking up her newest capture. 

“Long enough to watch you catch that Cutiefly.” said Riku. She nodded before she said. “I was out on a walk with Snowy when i came across it and i really wanted to catch it.” 

“We were doing some training for our first trial.” said Sora. The five of them followed Lillie back to her house which was a two story manor. Lillie opened the door. “Hobbs, I’m back” she said. 

“Miss Lillie, Welcome home and i see you brought your friends with you” hobbs said with a smile.

“Hey Hobbs” Said Sora with his friendly smile. 

“And welcome to you as well Sora and friends” Hobbs said with a smile. After he took Lillie’s hat and backpack before going into her room. While they waited for lunch. Lillie remembered how she and Sora first met.

**/Flashback/ **

_ A younger Lillie watched the wild Pokemon play in the backyard from the safety of her room. Hobbs went to answer the door and he opened it to reveal Kira and Sora who was about eight years old. His mother brought him with her on her deliveries. “Mr. Hobbs, I brought what you asked for,” said Kira. _

_ “Excellent, thank you mrs. Osment” said Hobbs before he went with Kira to the truck. Sora decided to explore the horse while his mom took care of her business. He saw the pokemon playing in the backyard and he exclaimed. “Oh wow!” _

_ He ran over to them before he asked. ‘Can I play too?” _

_ The wild Pokemon all let out a happy cry before he joined them in playing on the playground. Young Lillie watched him from behind the tree. She saw him and decided to come investigate. **/That boy is very cute/** Young Lillie thought before Lillipup noticed her and barked happily. She froze up and was about to start panicking when Sora noticed her. “Hello, do you live here?” asked Young Sora. _

_ She didn;t speak only she nodded her head. “My name’s Sora, What’s yours?” asked Sora with a smile.. _

_ “Lillie” said Lillie when Lillipup barked at her making her freeze. “Huh, Are you afraid of Pokemon?” asked Sora picking up Lillipup and petting his head before putting him down. _

_ Lillie nodded before Sora said offering his hand. “Take my hand” _

_ The girl confused by his request looked at him. _

_ "No worries, I'm going to help you, do you trust me?" Sora asked holding out his hand. Lillie stared into his sky blue eyes. She slowly nodded as Sora grabbed her pale white hand with his own . "Now i want you to close your eyes. take a deep breathe, Relax," said Sora. _

_ Lillie nodded as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sora moved her hand slowly towards Lillipup who waited patiently. Watching them from afar was a small blonde haired boy. **/What is he doing!/** The boy thought. _

_ Lillie then felt soft fur was in her hand before she opened her eyes and saw that she was petting Lillipup. Remembering all the fun they would always have did Lillie said. “Lillipup” Lillipup jumped into her arms and she tightly hugged the puppy Pokemon with a smile. The boy watched in pure shock before he ran to go get Hobbs. _

_ “So you wanna play with the other pokemon?” asked Sora. _

_ “But...I'm afraid” said Lillie looking at the other wild pokemon. _

_ “Don;t worry, I won't leave, were friends right?” asked Sora. _

_ “Friend?...I never had a friend before” said Lillie with a smile of her own before they began to play with the other wild pokemon. _

_ “And here’s the last box” said Kira as her Charizard placed the box down near hobbs. “Thank you miss Osment.” said Hobbs when the boy came running to Hobbs, “Hobbs!, It’s Lillie, come quick!” _

_ Hobbs quickly followed him as did Kira and charizard when they saw the other servants looking out to the playground. Sora and Lillie were playing on the jungle gym with the other wild pokemon. Lillie was still holding onto Lillipup. _

_ “I don;t believe it, Miss Lillie is playing with the Pokemon again,” said Hobbs. _

_ “What do you mean by that?’ asked Kira watching her son play with his new friend. “Miss Lillie had recently became afraid to interact with Pokemon, but how is she playing with them now.” said hobbs. _

_ Kira smiled before she approached the two children playing. “Sora” _

_ “Hi Mom” Sora waved to her before hopping down with Lillie beside him holding Lillipup. “Did you make a new friend?” asked Kira looking at her son. _

_ “Yeah, this is Lillie,” said Sora introducing his new friend. _

_ “Hi lillie, i like your dress” said Kira. _

_ “Thank you.” said Lillie. _

_ “Do you want to stay a little longer Sora to play?” asked Kira. _

_ “Yeah,” Sora said earning a laugh from Kira and the other staff members. _

**/End flashback/ **

“Lillie you okay?” asked Kairi noticing she was spacing out. The others looked at her concerned. “Yeah, i’m okay,” Lillie answered. 

Kairi nodded before lunch came and everyone ate their lunch. Once they were finished did the group decided to split up. Sora had to go help his mom at the store. Roxas and Xion were going back to Akala to hang out with Lea and Isa leaving Kairi alone with Lillie. /Nows my chance to ask her about her crush on Sora./ She thought.

“Is something wrong Kairi?” asked Lillie looking at the girl who has Sora’s heart won. 

“Lillie be honest with me. Do you have a crush on Sora?” asked Kairi making Lillie began to panic on the inside. Kairi noticed her state before she said. “Sorry, that was a stupid question. You don’t have to answer”

“No, its time i came clean.” Lillie said before looking into Kairi’s ocean blue eyes. “I do have a crush on Sora. he’s helped me overcome my fear of touching pokemon and he was my very first friend” 

“I know, Mine too, Sora has always been there for us,” said Kairi before taking Lillie’s hand into hers. Lillie gripped it and the two girls looked to their Pokemon who was playing on the balcony. “So, how do we deal with this?” asked Lillie.

“I don;t want to hurt your feelings Lillie and to tell you the truth..I have a bit of a crush on you too” said Kairi admitting one of her deepest desires to Lillie. That made Lillie look at her before she asked. “Really?” 

“Yeah, ever since Sora introduced us to you. I have been having dreams about us and Sora together. , plus i was thinking, since we both love Sora. we can both share him. Just think of it as a way to reward him for being there for the both of us” Kairi said, 

Lillie was silent before she smiled at Kairi. “Okay, but how do we tell our friends and Sora. not to mention to our families?” 

“I’m sure our friends and families will support us, Now come on, Lets go find Sora and tell him” Kairi said grabbing Lillie’s hand before they and their pokemon headed for the door. 

**/Sora/**

Sora had just finished up at the store and was sitting on the shore to watch the sunset. He had been noticing the looks Lillie has given him lately, the same with Kairi. He was confused and so he came here to think. Pikachu and his Pokémon were at home relaxing from their training. 

He wanted to go asked Riku but he was off on a date with Namine, Roxas and Xion had gone back home for the day. . Sora looked onward towards the sunset when he heard. “Something bothering you Sora?” 

He looked to see Professor Kukui before he took a seat down beside him. “Sort of” Sora said to his teacher. 

“Does this have to do with a certain Redhead in class?” asked Kukui with a smirk. Sora’s face turned red making Kukui laugh at him. “It's complicated” He said. 

“What makes you say that?” asked Kukui. 

“Well, it’s Lillie, for the last few months, every now and then, she’s been staring at me with this look and Kairi’s been doing the same thing” Sora said telling professor Kukui the problem. 

“Then it’s obvious that both Lillie and Kairi have a crush on you..” Kukui said. 

“What!” exclaimed Sora a bit stunned to that revelation. /Do they both really like me. There both the most beautiful girls in the whole world. Kairi with her ocean blue eyes and lillie with her emerald green eyes and they have the beauty of goddesses/ 

“So what do i do professor?” asked Sora looking at professor Kukui.

“I’m afraid I can’t help you with that one Sora. It’s only something you can figure out on your own. I know you will make the right choice.” Kukui said ruffling his spiky hair before taking his leave. Sora then headed to the play island and he noticed Kairi and Lillie were already at the paupo tree. Seeing them did he head over to their spot. “Hey” He said. 

“Hi Sora” they said to him. The three of them watched the sunset until Kairi decided to break the silence. “Sora?” She asked. 

“Yeah Kai?” asked Sora when Kairi leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips taking him by surprise. His eyes widened in shock before he slowly returned it. Pulling away from each other did the two look each other in thr eyes. Sora felt hands on his shoulder and he turned to see Lillie before she pulled him in for a kiss too. Sora and Lillie kissed until Lillie pulled away from Sora. Sora looked at the two girls and noticed how much their eyes sparkled “Sora, I have a confession” She said. 

“I do Too Sora” said Kairi before the two girls said in unison “We love you Sora”

Sora was in much of a stuper before he muttered. “You both...love me?” 

“Sora...I love you. You were my first friend after i became afriad to interact with pokemon, you helped me to remember all the good times i had with Herdie and gave me the confidence of being a trainer” Lillie admitted. 

“And i love you Sora, your always there to bring a smile to everyone’s face. You were there for me when my parents died,” said Kairi. 

“And I love you both...I consider you both to be the most beautiful girls in the entire world.” said Sora. Kairi and Lillie smile big before they grab his hand before they sat down and watched the sunset. Sora then looked at the two girls before he asked. “So how do we handle this?” 

“We talked and we both decided to share you Sora. After all, your one of a kind and we don’t want to fight over you, but we can take our time with our relationship.”said Kairi. 

“But we will have to explain to our families, im sure my mother will understand but Gladion, i'm not so sure” said Lillie scratching the back of her head. 

“And our friends but im certain Riku already knows because of Namine” Kairi siad. 

Sora nodded before he took hold of their waists and both girls put their heads on his shoulders to watch the sunset. Once dusk covered the world. Sora being the gentleman he was, escorted them both home. They went to Lillie’s house first and stopped at the gate. Lillie then kissed Sora on the lips and then by surprise. She kissed Kairi on the lips too taking her by surprise. Kairi kissed her back before the two girls parted. ‘Goodnight.” she said before going towards her house. 

Sora and Kairi headed on home themselves. Once at home did Kairi give him a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight Sora. See you in the morning” 

“Night” Sora said to her. Kairi then went inside her house and Sora did a fist in the air. He went inside his house before he saw his pokemon including Hawlucha was sound asleep next to Stoutland. Smiling did he get into his pajamas and laid down. Sleep soon took him as he began to dream about two certain girls. The same could be said with the girls about him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing a relationship between three people. Sora, Lillie and Kairi are going to be the main romance. 
> 
> -New pokemon-
> 
> Sora-Pikachu(Male), Litten(Male), Rockruff(Male), *Charjabug(Male), Rowlet(Male),*Magikarp(Female),Hawlucha(Male)
> 
> Kairi-Eevee(Female), Rockruff(Female),Mimikyu(Female),Feebas(Female),Dratini(Female)
> 
> Riku-Treecko(Male), Lycanroc(Midnight Form-Mentioned),Haxorus(Male),Shellos(Male)
> 
> Kiawe-Turtonator(Male)Magmar(Male), Magby(For Mimo),Flechinder(Female)
> 
> sophocles-Togedemaru(Female),Grubbin(Female)
> 
> Lana-Popplio(Female,) Bruxish(Female), Shellder(Female), Slowbro(Female), Slowking(Male)
> 
> Mallow-Bounsweet(Female)
> 
> Lillie-Snowy-Alolan Vulpix(Female), Clefairy(Female),Herdie-Herdier(Male),Cutie-Cutiefly(Female)
> 
> Roxas-Emboar(Male),Elekid(Male),Shelgon(Male)
> 
> Xion-Serperior(Female), Vibrava(mentioned)
> 
> Aqua's pokemon-Vaporeon(Female), Blastoise(Male), *Lapras(Female),Dragonair(Mentioned)


	6. Trial at Verdant Caverns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi take on their first island trial in the Verdant Caverns.

It has been three days since Sora, Lillie and Kairi confessed their feelings for one another but the bigger challenge was how to explain to their friends and family. But for now, they decied to work on how to handle their relationship while training for the upcoming trial with Kahuna Hala. 

Sora was laying down on the play island taking a break from training with his pokemon when he felt something was going across his face. They would move everywhere but would always linger at his lips. Opening his eyes he saw that it was Kairi and Lillie kssing him. When one of them had returned to his lips. He kissed back before fully opening his eyes to see it was Kairi that he kissed first. “Now thats a way to be woken up.” Sora muttered before Lillie kissed him as well. Watching them was Pikachu, Eevee and Snowy with the Rockruffs, Hawlucha, Mimikyu, Herdie, Fable, and Cutie. 

i**“What are they doing?**” asked Snowy. She was still technically a baby and was learning alot about the Pokemon world. 

**“It seems our trainers have chosen to be Mates. Them foing that thing with their lips is a sign of that”** said Eevee remembering how much happier Kairi has been lately. 

**“We best get used to seeing them like this,**” Pikachu said as well. The rest of the pokemon agreed with him on that before they went over to their trainers. 

“We can make it happen you know, come on, it’s time we asked Kahuna Hala for a trial” said Kairi standing up. Sora, Kairi and Lillie then left the play island after recalling their pokemon minus their starters. They made a quick stop and asked Kukui if he didn’t mind coming with them to ask Hala for a trial which the professor was more than glad to come. The four made their way to Kahuna Hala’s home in Iki town. Sora held Kairi and Lillie’s hand which they glady took. Kukui smiled that they were able to work something out. Snowy, Pikachu and Eevee walked alongside their trainers. As they were passing by they soon came across a blocked off road. 

"Attention, this road will be closed off for some time until the timber can be removed. Until then please use a different route." A green haired woman said, as she spoke through a microphone.

"Have any of you been hurt?" A man asked the Tauros who all shook their head.

Walking up to the woman Kukui asked, "Can you tell what happened?"

Recognizing Kukui she answered. "Prof. Kukui, a large group of Rattata, and Raticate where eating everything in the field, and during their escape, they raced across the road casing all of this." She said, look at the pile of logs scattered.

"Rattata, and Raticate did that?" Sora asked this time.

Hearing him, Jenny then turned to him, Lillie and Kairi "Oh Sora, i knew i reconixed that voice,” 

“Hi Officer Jenny” said Kairi, Lillie and Rotomdex with a bow. 

“Vee!,Vul” said their pokemon in agreement. Just then Kahuna Hala and his Hariyama came and began to lift several logs and put them on the crate. “Your so strong Mr. Hala, those logs look like twigs to you” Lillie commented. 

“Here lets help out, Hawlucha come on out!” Sora said releasing Hawlucha from his pokeball. Hawlucha did a few poses before he picked up a log, Kairi and Sora tag teamed to get a log yp since they built a raft when they were little.Soon the cleanup crew which were several Machamp arrived, picking up the last of the logs. 

“I see that you caught yourself a Hawlucha Sora, and i can tell you are doing a fine job raising it” Hala said looking at Sora’s Hawlucha. 

“Thanks Kahuna Hala” Sora said with a smile. 

‘Thank you for your help Kahuna Hala, Sora, Lillie and Kairi” said Officer Jenny” 

“Of course, it’s my job to help out everyone on Melemele Island as it’s Kahuna” said Hala. 

“And were just happy to help” Lillie said with a smile holding Snowy. Sora and Kairi looked at each other before they nodded. “Kahuna Hala, We came to ask you to give us an Island Trial” 

Hala laughed before he said. ‘Of course, i have been waiting for you two to come ask me. Come with me to my home so we may discuss this a bit further” 

The four then followed Hala to his house in Iki Town. Seeing Hariyama, Rotom took several photos, as he updated his data on the pokemon before showing the three his data _“Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokémon. A Fighting type. Hariyama's impressive bulk is actually all muscle. When its muscles are flexed, they are hard as a rock. It is said that one hit from a Hariyama can send a 10-ton truck flying.” _

Sora then imagined him driving a truck down the road until a Hariyama came and hits it sending him flying. Sora shook that image out of his head before he took a seat on the couch with Lillie and Kairi beside him. “I heard that you and Tapu Koko had a battle Sora? Is this true?” 

“Yeah, but our moves barely didn’t even face Tapu Koko, I want to use Z-moves with all my pokemon so that’s why i want to start collecting the Z-Crystals.” Sora said. 

“The same with me Kahuna” Kairi said looking at her Z-Ring. 

Hala was silent for a moment before he asked them. “Sora, Kairi if you don't mind I like to ask you both a question?"

"A question for us?" asked the two

"I assume that you now know that the people of this Island have been troubled by a rash of wild Rattata, and Raticate, am I right." Hala began.

"Yes sir." they both replied. 

"If you were the people being asked to solve this problem what would you do?"

Sora and Kairi began to think about the question, he noticed Kukui gave off an hmm sound while Lillie was also thinking of an Answer. Sora then remembered something his brother said to him. “_Alolan Rattata and Raticate have a long rivalry with Yungoos and Gumshoo on Melemele island. When the Ratata and Raticate act up. The Yungoos and the Gumshoo come to scare them away” _

“I know, We can ask the local Yungoos and Gumshoo for help” Sora said giving Hala his answer.

“I remember in a book that Alolan Raticate and Ratata have always feared Yungoos and Gumshoo” Lillie said remembering. 

Hala couldn't help smile at the answer he had received.

"Now that is a thoughtful and wise answer Sora, it my answer too." Hala stated.

However since it was getting late, they decided to wait until tomorrow. After saying goodbye to Hala did the four leave Iki Town. Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek before she did the same with Lillie. “You two were excellent in there, Sora how did you know that?” asked Kairi. 

“Vanitas told me about it once and i just now remembered it” Sora said before his face softened. “I wonder where he is” 

“I’m sure he would be proud to see how much you have grown when you started to train Pokemon Sora” Kukui said as they stood at a crossway. “Oh and i see that you work it all out” 

“We did” Sora said before the two intertwined their hands with his making Kukui laugh. “Well let me be the first to congratulate you three” 

“Thanks Professor” the three said. Afterwards, Kukui left for home and once they were at Sora’s house. A limo was waiting for Lillie to take her home. After giving each other kiss on the lips. They went into their respective homes. The next day at the Pokemon School. The class was all on break. Sora, Kairi and Lillie decided to tell their friends about their relationship.”Guys, can we talk to you?” Kairi said a little nervious.

“What’s up Kairi?” Roxas asked as the rest of the gang looked at them. 

“Well how do we say” said Lillie grabbing both of their hands with hers making them look at the three. “Are you guys Dating?” asked Riku. 

“Yes, Me and Lillie both love Sora and we owe it to him to make it work between us” Kairi said. 

“I knew it!” Mallow exclaimed before she pulled them into a hug. “ always knew you had a thing for Sora Lillie, you too Kairi” 

“We’re happy for you guys, Your love is like the fires of the Akala volcano” Kiawe said with a smile. The others came to congratulate them before Namine asked. “Oh yeah, did you two go talk to Kahuna Hala?’ 

“Yeah, Were going to him and he’s taking us to Verdant Caverns for our trial” Sora said. 

“I’m going with to offer my support for the trial” said Lillie holding Snowy. 

“We’ll come cheer for you both too” said Lana earning a nod from the others. Sora and Kairi smiled glad to have such supporting friends. After school. Sora and his friends incluing Selena and Solaira went to Hala’s house before he took them towards the cavern where they would ask for the Yungoos and Gumshoos for help.

"There are several Yungoose, and Gumshoos living in this cave. They are all very strong, but there is one Gumshoos that is so amazingly powerful it is called the Totem Pokémon." Hala stated as they arrived.

"Totem Pokémon?" Selena asked.

"Yes, there are several Pokémon in Alola that have that name, most of them are following the lead of the Island Guardians, as they assist trainers who take on the Island Challenge." Turning to Sora and Kairi, Hala continued, "Sora, Kairi, your trial is to take on the Totem Pokémon in a Pokémon Battle, and be victorious. And then with the aid of the Totem Pokémon, I want you to chase away the Rattata and Raticate." Hala finished as he walked into the cave.

"But wait why Gumshoos team up with us?" Sora questioned as they followed Hala deeper into the cavern. 

"Never fear, if you can earn the Totem Pokémon's respect during your battle challenge, it will assist you in your time of need." Hala answered. "I will be watching, I will be the referee during your trial."

Once they were at a certain spot in the cave, the group couldn't help but marvel at the sight.

"Totem Pokémon Gumshoos you have two challengers, do your duty and grant them their trials." Hala announced their presents.

"I'm Sora Osment from Hau’oli City, I asking you for a battle." Sora said with Pikachu on his shouder

"Pika, Pika!"

“And my name is Kairi Panettiere, please come out to battle us” Kairi said. 

“Eevee!” exclaimed Eevee. Just then their ears picked up before they heard ould hear several noises throughout the cave. Then two small Pokémon appeared one with dark brown fur, and a yellow stripe running down from its head to its tail, and stomach to tail, as well as claws on its feet. The other one was larger, had the same stripe pattern, and lighter brown fur.

"Yungoos."

"Gumshoos."

"Are they Totem Pokémon?" Sora asked.

"No Sora, they are not, they are the Totem Pokémon's allies, but you will still have to battle them." Hala answered. "We shall now begin the Pokémon Battles that make up this trial."

"Is there any data?" Sophocles asked.

_"But of course."_ Rotom said._ "Yungoos, the Loitering Pokémon. Gumshoos the Stakeout Pokémon. Both are Normal types. Yungoos have sturdy fangs and jaws, and when they evolve into Gumshoos, they gain a certain tenacity, and patience._

“Alright Pikachu, I’m going with you” Sora said choosing Pikachu who jumped onto the field. 

“And Eevee your up” said Kairi as Eevee went to stand beside Pikachu. Gumshoo and Yungoos glared at the two pokemon and they too glared at their opponets. “You guys can do it!, Go Sora and Kairi!” cheered Xion. 

“Alright Pikachu use Thundershock!” Sora said. 

“Eeevee use Tackle!” Kairi said. 

Pikachu unleashed a small electric blast, while Eevee charged forward glowing. Seeing this Gumshoos slashed at the ground unleashing a large cloud of dust to pick up. Unable to see, both Pikachu and Eevee missed their attack before being struck hard with a strong Tackle. Skidding back the dust clear, as Yungoos, and Gumshoos leaped forward with their teeth glowing. “Dodge it!” Sora and Kairi exclaimed. 

“Pikapi!, Vee!” Pikachu and Eevee exclaimed moving out of the way of the attack. “Eevee use Swift!” Kairi said. 

Eeevee fired many stars all around Yungoos and Gumshoo as the stars surrounded them. “Your not the only one who can hide their moves, Go for it Sora!” said Kairi before she noticed that Eevee had snuck up behind Yungoos. 

“How did Eevee get behind Yungoos?” asked Sophocles. 

“That’s very interesting” Hala said. 

“Pikachu use Tackle!” said Sora. 

“You too Eevee” Kairi said. 

Startled did Pikachu and Eevee hit their opponents very hard making them crash into the cavern wall. Both had faitned from the attack. 

Yungoos and Gumshoos are both unable to battle." Hala called.

"Alright, good job guys." Sora and Kairi cheered. 

But as their Pokémon were cheering, a loud roar was heard throughout the cave. Suddenly an enormous Gumshoos appeared towering over the Pokémon.

"There this Gumshoos is truly a Totem Pokémon." Hala stated.

"It's so big." Namine said shocked.

_"Unreal, the Gumshoos is over three times larger than the previous Gumshoos._" Rotom exclaimed while taking photos of the Totem Pokemon

Letting out another roar, everyone could truly feel the power coming off it as it began glowing an orange aura. Then lunging forward Gumshoos glowed red and he smashed into Eevee sending her back. Not letting Gumshoos to take control of the battle did Sora said “quick Pikachu use Thundershock.”

Pikachu fired another thundershock towards Gumshoos but the Totem Pokemon shook it off before it glowed red again and smacks Pikachu away with another attack. Pikachu landed beside Eevee and both pokemon got back up. “Eevee use Swift!” said Kairi. 

Eevee fired her swift attack towards Gumshoos but the Totem Pokemon used it’s speed to get away from the attack before it grabbed a rock and punches Eevee and Pikachu with the attack sending them flying. Sora and Kairi caught their starters before they could hit the rocky wall. Watching from the shadows was Tapu Koko. 

“Pikapi?,Eevee?” asked their starters. 

“Are you both okay?” asked Kairi. 

“Pikachu! Eevee!” They said before getting out of their amrs and looked back to Totem Gumshoos. Alright, let’s keep it up then” said Sora but he noticed that Gumshoos was staring at a small dark cave. The Totem then looked back at Kairi before it pointed it’s claw to Kairi’s Z-ring.a small glow came from the Z-ring like Sora’s did when he battled Tapu Koko. Kairi looked at her Z-ring before back at Gumshoos. “Are you wanting me to use a Z-move?” asked Kairi. 

Gumshoos nodded it’s head before motioning to her to bring it on. “Alright Eevee, Let’s use our Z-move!” Kairi said with determination. 

“Eevee!” shouted Eevee. 

“Is this even allowed Mr. Hala?” asked Kiawe. Hala looked towards the cave where Tapu Koko was. “It seems we have another guest watching the trial.” 

“Alright Eevee, lets go!” Kairi said activating her Z-ring and the Eevium-Z. She then followed the Totem pokemon as it taught her the pose and Eevee was full of Z-power, Kairi for that moment could feel that she and Eevee were one. _/Its like our hearts are connected./_

“Alright Eevee, use Extreme Evoboost!” Kairi said. Suddenly they heard movement coming from eight behind them as a Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon and Sylveon came runing into the cave. “Oh my, it’s every form of Eevee that can evolve!” Rotom said taking pictures of the Eeveelutions” standing behind Eevee did each of them becomes surrounded in an orb of energy that matches their color and rises into the air. Each of them then fires a beam of energy at Eevee, causing it to become covered in a rainbow-colored aura and get powered up. 

“Go for it Kairi!” Sora and everyone cheered. 

“Use Last Resort!” Kairi said. Eevee then glows with a golden color before firing a massive star towards Gumshoos. Gumshoos took the hit dead on as smoke covered the field. Pikachu and Eevee were panting with exhastion as the smoke cleared away to reveal Gumshoos was still standing, 

“No way! It’s still standing!” exclaimed Sora but then Gumshoos collapsed with swirls in his eyes.

"This trial is over, I declare the challengers Sora and Kairi to be the winners!” Hala said rasing his hand towards the two. 

“Alright!” Sora said before going over to Pikachu and picking him up. “We won!” 

“Pi-Pikachu!” said Pikachu happy for the win, Kairi was holding Eevee in her arms, “You were amazing Eevee, Thank you” 

“Vee!” Eevee smiled to her trainer. Sora then saw that Gumshoos was struggling to get up so he went over to help it. Kairi also went over to help. Hala and the others smiled knowing how much Sora and Kairi cared for pokemon. 

“Gumshoos are you okay?” asked Sora. 

Gumshoos then moved Sora back a bit, before opeing it’s claw to reveal two white crystals. It then handed the crystals to them. One for Sora and the other for Kairi. “Are these for us?” asked Kairi. 

“Shoos” said Totem Gumshoos. 

"Is that?" Hala questioned surprised.

"Alright, we got a Z-Crystal." Sora and Kairi said holding the crystals up while their Pokémon cheered, and Rotom took a picture.their friends came over to congraduate them while Sora kissed both of his girls. 

And with the trial over, Sora then asked for the Gumshoos help, much to its pleasure. And with their help they were able to chase away the Rattata and Raticate. A little later, the group including Totem Gumshoos and its allies were outside a food storage building.

Jenny placed her ears to the door before she asked. “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah, Thanks again for helping us out” Sora said the Totem Gumshoos. Totem Gumshoos and its allies nodded in agreement. 

“Time to open up” said Kukui as he and Riku grabbed the door and opened it to let the three pokemon do the work. The three pokemon mostly used Sand Attack and Bite and before they knew it. The Rattata and Raticate was chased off from the building. “Wow, I’m impressed, they did a great job” said Jenny. 

“Just like Vanitas said, it did work” said Sora. 

“Pika” Agreed pikachu. 

“Once again, i have to thank you all” said Jenny saluting the Totem Gumshoos and its allies. They nodded to her before Hala spoke up. “Young Sora, Kairi, As Kahuna of Melemele Island, i am please to tell you both that you have passed the island trial” 

“Thank you so much sir” said Sora and Kairi. The others congraduated them before Lillie kissed both their cheeks making them red. Watching from the shadows was a boy in a mask. Right next to him was a Weaville. “Well done Little bro.” the boy said before he and Weaville went back into the shadows. 

“Now your next step in the Isalnd challenge is the Melemele Grand Trial, Sora, Kairi, i am really looking forward tyo seeing you both use your Z-moves against me in battle” said Hala.

“We can’t wait either, Right buddy” Sora said looking at his partner. 

“Pika” said Pikachu agreeing with his trainer. 

** _“As Hala, The Kahuna of Melemele Island looked on, Sora and Kairi rose to the challenge and passed, Next up, The Grand Trail of Melemele Island agianst Hala himself. As the jouney continues.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the grand trail of Melemele island. i went back though the first chapter and added Kairi's Eevee to know Last Resort so that she could use her Z-move. also the next chapter will be the chapter where Sora, Lillie and Kairi reveal to their families that they are dating.
> 
> -Pokemon Team-
> 
> Sora-Pikachu(Male), Litten(Male), Rockruff(Male), *Charjabug(Male), Rowlet(Male),*Magikarp(Female),Hawlucha(Male)
> 
> Kairi-Eevee(Female), Rockruff(Female),Mimikyu(Female),Feebas(Female),Dratini(Female)
> 
> Riku-Treecko(Male), Lycanroc(Midnight Form-Mentioned),Haxorus(Male),Shellos(Male)
> 
> Kiawe-Turtonator(Male)Magmar(Male), Magby(For Mimo),Flechinder(Female)
> 
> sophocles-Togedemaru(Female),Grubbin(Female)
> 
> Lana-Popplio(Female,) Bruxish(Female), Shellder(Female), Slowbro(Female), Slowking(Male)
> 
> Mallow-Bounsweet(Female)
> 
> Lillie-Snowy-Alolan Vulpix(Female), Clefairy(Female),Herdie-Herdier(Male),Cutie-Cutiefly(Female)
> 
> Roxas-Emboar(Male),Elekid(Male),Shelgon(Male)
> 
> Xion-Serperior(Female), Vibrava(mentioned)
> 
> Aqua's pokemon-Vaporeon(Female), Blastoise(Male), *Lapras(Female),Dragonair(Mentioned)

**Author's Note:**

> .Here's the list of all the types i have the main characters catch. 
> 
> Sora Riku and Kairi-All types.
> 
> Mallow-Grass and Poison.
> 
> Kiawe-Fire and Rock
> 
> Sophocles-Bug, Steel and Electric.
> 
> Lana-Water
> 
> Lillie-Ice, Psychic and Fairy.


End file.
